Blue Moon Crystal Power! Makeup!
by Morei
Summary: Seiya's walking in the woods thinking when something -or someone- falls from the sky, Seiya's life is about to get more exciting weather he likes it or not! rated T for language and implications. SeiyaXUsagi/Serenity, bit of TXA and YXM! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 Meet Mizuki

Konnichi wa !

heyyas! thanks for checking this out! I'm so grateful!*does a little japanese style bow*

ok, this story takes place after the 7th season of Sailor Moon, if you haven't gotten that far, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!

just kidding! not a lot of spoilers!

please, please, _please _Reveiw!

I need alot of support when writing, if you knew my friends(witch you most likely don't) they could tell you the same thing!

ok, there's a bit more! this is also when usagi's around 19-20 ish because she was, what? 15-16 years old in the 7th season?

Don't judge me by this story!

Don't judge the characters in this story!

common japanese phrases that I will be using in this story

Ohayo: (O-hi-yo) informal way of saying 'Good Morning'

Konnichi wa: (kon-nichi-wa) means 'Good Afternoon'

Konban wa: (Ko-n-ban-wa) 'Good Evening'

Demo: (deh-mo) 'but...'

Hayaku(sp): (Hi-ya-ku) 'hurry up!'

Baka: (bah-kah) 'idiot, stupid'

Iie:(EE-eh) 'No'

Hai:(HI) 'yes'

-san: a respectful honorific, used for parents, others your age, and those above your age

-chan: a honorific used mainly for girls, young children, and small animals, but is sometimes used by the girl for her boyfriend

-kun: used mainly for boys, but rarely used for girls

Sensei: (sen-say) used for teachers, like if it's Mr. Tanaka, it becomes 'Tanaka sensei'

thats about it..... Story Time!(oh, and even though Usagi's Neo Queen Serenity, Seiya still refers to her as Usagi)

* * *

Seiya walked through the park, deep in thought. he hadn't seen Usagi in a while, aside from being sailor soldiers. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki had joined the Sailor scouts back on earth about 2 years ago, but Usagi and Mamoru had already gotten married. Word was that they had a baby on the way, and that's why she hadn't been Sailor Moon for the last month and a half, much to Seiya's distain. Even thinking that Usagi and Mamoru had..... it was sickening for him to think about. So here he was, walking through the woods of Crystal Tokyo aimlessly. All of a sudden a weight landed on his shoulder, or would've if he hadn't moved. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and was flung to the side. He Looked up to see what had fallen from the sky. A young girl, 16 years old, the spitting image of Usagi, meat ball buns and all, but with black hair. She was rubbing the back of her head and looked at Seiya with blue eyes, Usagi's eyes.

"Daddy! are you all right?" she said running over to him.

"D-Daddy? did you just call me 'Daddy'?" Seiya asked, who was this girl? why did she think he was her father?

"Of course, Father, why? and how come we aren't in the castle?" she said, her blue-black hair, the same shade as Seiya's, blowing in the slight breeze. She was wearing a simple white and gold dress.

"Who are you?" Seiya asked her. she looked at him and pointed to herself.

"You don't recognize me?" she asked him.

"No, who are you?"

"Damn it, Chibiusa! How far back did you freakin' send me this time?" she muttered to her self, the turned her attention back to Seiya.

"Whats today's date? and the year?"

"Febuary 6th, 2100. Why?"

"Damn You to hell Chibiusa! Why the hell did you send me back this far? 21 years? com'mon!" _21 years?, _Seiya thought to himself.

"Umm... what's your name?" he asked the girl.

"Never mind that! I need to see my mother, Like now!" she said dragging Seiya to his feet.

"hey, is you're qurters the same as in the future, or not? man that's a stupid question, how would you know?"

"uhh, why are we going to where Taiki and Yaten are? Seiya asked

"Because, 1, i didn't know they were there, 2, if they are there, you need to talk to them anyway!"

"Why?" He asked. She pointed to herself again, "oh, yeah..."

They ran to Seiya's rooms that he shared with Yaten and Taiki and she opened the door. Taiki was typing away on his computer and Yaten was reading something.

"Yaten *Ouji-san! Taiki Ouji-san!" The young girl said walking into the room(Ouji= uncle)

"Wha? Seiya, who's this girl? is she a fan?" Yaten asked his brother. Seiya scratched his head .

"To tell the truth, i don't know...."

"Well what's her name?" Taiki asked, "and why is she referring to us as her Uncles?"

"She says she's my daughter, but she hasn't told me her name..."

"Seiya..." Taiki shook his head.

"You had a daughter and you never told us? That's cruel! well, who was the girl?" Yaten asked

".....I don't know......"

"S-Seiya! You're a father and you didn't know who her mother is?" Taiki said in disbelief, he went over to the girl and looked at her closely, then at Seiya.

"well, there's no real doubt, I'm pretty sure she's your kid."

"Why do you say that?" Seiya asked, slightly annoyed.

"She has the same expression on her face that you have when your being watched carefully!" Taiki started to laugh, "And that look is hard to copy!"

Seiya put his hand on Taiki's shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Now, Now, Seiya, not in front of the child!" Taiki said with his hands in front of him, symbolizing surrender. Suddenly a bell-like giggle came.

"You guys never change!" The girl said, "And i can tell you who my mother is if you want."

"Who?" everybody said at the same time, they all wanted to know who the lucky girl was, even Seiya.

"Her Royal Highness, Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, also know as Usagi Tsukino." every body looked at her in silence.

"What?" she asked in total innocence.

"Neo...." Taiki said

"Queen..." Yaten said in a slight daze.

"Serenity!?!?" Seiya said in disbelief.

"Seiya, when did this happen?" Taiki and Yaten said together.

"It hasn't happened, yet," The girl pipped up smiling, "But it will, or I wouldn't be here!"

"You lost us with the whole 'it hasn't happened yet' thing...." Taiki said.

"Really? i thought it was obvious..... i'm from the future! and my older half-sister sent me back 21 years, so i won't be born for another 5 years!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oooooo! is that cake? can i have some?!" she asked noticing the platter of cake on the coffe table.

"Sure, go ahead, help yourself, but whats your name?" Taiki asked

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Mizuki," she said with a smile, "Yay! cake!"

Taiki and Seiya looked to Yaten, whose lastest book was on names and they're meanings.

"Mizuki....that is so like Usagi to name her child Mizuki..." Yaten said

"Why?"

"Mizuki means 'Beautiful Moon', just what Usagi would name her child," Seiya and Taiki both nodded. Yaten's eye twitched as he realized that if this was Usagi's daughter, she probably had Usagi's appetite for sweets, and he loved that chocolate cake. He turned around sharply to see that Mizuki was politely wiping her mouth with a napkin, after eating only one piece of cake. Yaten sighed in relief.

"So, i really need to get back to the future and to do that, my mother would have to help me.... where is she?"

"I'm sorry, Mizuki-chan, but you can't tell Serenity about you, it could alter the path of fate in unimaginable ways..." Taiki said in a fortune teller type of way.

"Hhhmmm.... i didn't think of that...." Mizuki said and starts to pace, "what to do, what to do..."

All of a sudden, a weight came and fell on Yaten.

"what the hell! get off of me!"

"I'm very sorry, Yaten-san." a boy around 17 said, standing up. he noticed Mizuki.

"Mizuki-chan! here you are, ever since Chibiusa sent you here, everybody's been frantic, especially your parents, so i volunteered to look for you and ended up in a time warp..."

"Ryuu-kun!" Mizuki said and jumped towards him with her arms spread out to hug him.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she said hugging him. He embraced her back.

"Me too, but I'm not so sure that we can get back anytime soon..... unless you know a way....."

"Ryuu-kun? you didn't bring the time key?"

"I told you that i got pulled into a time warp..."

"Who are you and why are you holding my daughter?" Seiya asked, sounding strangely fatherly, his eye twitching. Ryuu let go of Mizuki.

"I suppose you don't know, seeing how this will start in 19-20 years..... Mizuki is my fiancee, and you and my Queen will soon be my parents in law," Ryuu explain, messing with his short red hair like it was a bit embaressing to say out loud. Seiya's eyes twitched faster.

"Mizuki... Why didn't you tell me?" Seiya asked

"Geez Dad! your making me feel like I went and got a boyfriend behind your back, When it was your idea to unite the solar system that Ryuu comes from with ours via marriage!" she said having a very Usagi like pose.

"It was my idea? Why would i do that?"

"Because the two Solar Systems have been warring since you and mother had gotten married and had me! it's your original homeland that Ryuu comes from!" Mizuki crossed her arms and exhaled sharply, as if daring Seiya to argue more. _My daughter can be very scary at times..... _Seiya thought, twitching minorly and the look Mizuki was giving him. Taiki shook his head, Seiya wasn't very good with young girls.....

"I wonder how long until he makes her really mad...." Yaten thought out loud.

"Or for her to get on his nerves...," Taiki said.

"Wanna make a bet?" Yaten asked

"Sure, i bet 550 yen that Seiya will get on her nerves first" Taiki said confidently.

"I bet 600 yen that Mizuki will get on Seiya's nerves before she blows at him."

"ok, the bet's on."

"Yep"

* * *

How was it? good? bad? So horrible that you'd never want to read the next chap?

i hope it's not the latter one.......

Any way, please review!

~Luna-chan


	2. Chapter 2 A Sweet Fairytale? Not!

Hello again!

thanks to the three who reveiwed and made such a fast update possible!

Lunalab & Luchiia & BizarreMercury!

*claps**claps*

That was weak! maybe because nobodys on....

ok, story time!

(by the way, sorry i'm making Taiki so twitchy!)

* * *

Yaten and Taiki observed Seiya and his daugter, but no matter what they did to each other, neither one could stay mad at the other for long. Why, just the other day, seiya finds Ryuu kissing Mizuki, seiya goes to blow his top, but in one solitary look, Mizuki found her new power! Her father couldn't resist big eyes on the verge of crying, he couldn't stay mad at her if she had a certain expression on. But in the other case... Mizuki cared about her father too much to stay mad at him for long, sure she could hold a major grudge, but she couldn't, wouldn't, stay mad at him for long.... it reminded Taiki and Yaten of a certain blonde woman. Buuuuut Mizuki's relationship with Ryuu was fuel to the fire with Seiya..... Well, one of them had to blow sooner or later. One day, Mizuki made triple-chocolate-chocolate-chunk cake, every body was reluctant to eat, except Ryuu, but every body knew that he loved Mizuki dearly, and would endure anything for her, it was obvious. The three men looked at the cake hesitantly. Neither Usagi or Seiyas cooking was that good.

"Umm, do you not like chocolate cake? if i'm correct, you all love cake at this time in time...." she asked, her and Ryuu were to only ones eating their cake.

"Well, uh, We-" Seiya started, but was cut off by Mizuki.

"You guys take one bite and tell me how it tastes, regardless of my feelings, good cooks are always looking to improve!" she said cheerfully. They were all still doubtful, if Seiya and Usagi were to cook together, it would probably turn out more like a burnt statue then a cake, or it would come out flat and be funny tasting brownies. Taiki started to twitch just thinking about it. But Yaten, who was best at hiding his emotions, took a bite...... Then another..... Then another....and so on and on... then ate the last of the cake.

"My piece was too small, can i have another?" He asked, then served him self a HUGE piece. That was enough to make Seiya and Taiki dig in, Yaten always said what was on his mind, regardless of those around him... then got scolded for it afterward, but you KNEW when he liked or didn't like something. They were all fighting to get the last 2 pieces, since Mizuki ate one piece then went to clean up the house, a full time job seeing how she lived with 4 guys.... that sounded wrong.... ack! bad image! she had done the dishes and cleaned the kitchen when she walked back. They were still fighting over the pieces. She some how managed grab the platter and bring it back to the kitchen without being noticed by the men. She put one in a box and the other in a *bento case.(bento= a japanese lunch, usually made by the girl for her boyfriend/husband) She snuck upstairs and put the bento on Seiya's bed, then took her hair down, wrapped the box, grabbed a already-wrapped package, and headed outside. She looked over her shoulder at her current family.

"I'm going out for a bit! Be back soon!" she said. They all looked up and said "Okay, bye," then went back to fueding over the cake, witch they still had no idea was missing..... heh.... dumb boys.....

Mizuki walked down the road to the Crystal Castle, her long blue-black hair almost falling down to the back of her ankles. She was nervous to do this. She was already on the grounds, and knew where the security was really lax at this time, but thats not what she was worried about. Would _she _like her? What would _she _think? Mizuki was also worried about her Fiancee finding out, or worse, her father. she walked up to the huge doors and felt very small. She knocked on the door lightly, but that was all it took, no turning back now. Mamoru opened the door.

"Uh, good evening King Endymion,"

"And to you," Mizuki frowned, he wasn't much for conversation.

"Weeelll, I heard that the baby was born and I brought a present... may I give it to Serenity and Chi- the baby?" she asked hopefully, just barely managing to cover up her mistake. Endymion looked at her for a bit.

"This means alot to you, doesn't it?" He asked with a soft smile

"Yes, it does," she said, feeling very child-like.

"Well, ok, but you can't stay long, I'm sure your family would be worried," He said as he lead the way in. After walking for a bit, they came to a large room that she could've found with her eyes closed, She spends a lot of time in this room with her mother. Serenity sat on the pastel floral couch witch was a key part in Mizuki's child hood, Years of laughing on that couch, years of crying, years and years of memorys. She held a small baby girl with pink hair.

"G-good evening Queen Serenity," Mizuki said.

"Please, just call me Serenity, formalitys are tiring."

"Ok, Serenity," Mizuki said, comforted by Serenity's motherly tone, "I, uh, brought you something, along with the baby, whats her name?"

"Her name's Chibiusa," Serenity said cooing at her child, "Isn't that right, Chibiusa-chan?"

"Well, Here, i made this earlier, i know it's your favorite...." Mizuki said handing her the cake. Serenity looked inside and smiled.

"Thank you, You said you had something to give to Chibi-chan?" She said smiling.

"Yeah, here, i spent the last week's nights finishing it," she said handing Serenity a box with a pink bow. Serenity opened it and pulled out a gray kitten stuffed animal, made with remarkable craftsmenship.

"did you make this yourself? did your mother help?" Serenity asked amazed. Mizuki smiled.

"No, my mother isn't very good at this type of thing," she said fidgeting with her very pale blue-violet broach.

"Oh! are you a sailor scout in training? what's your name?" Serenity asked, noticing the broach.

"I guess you could say that, My name's Mizuki."

"Well, Mizu-chan, do you want to train with me?"

"Uh, sure!" Mizuki smiled at the nick-name that Serenity used, seeing how it was the same as in the future.

"Can you transform?" Serenity asked

"Yes," she said.

"That's a good start! How early is early for you?"

"I have a lot of cleaning, so how about tomorrow afternoon?" Serenity nodded.

"That sounds good, now, if you were to be so kind to excuse me, i'm very tired," Serenity said and turned to leave, but turned her head to look at Mizuki.

"You look familar, like Seiya... Well, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, tomorrow," Mizuki echoed. Endymion Looked at her again and she began to fidget under his stare.

"What?"Mizuki said, slightly annoyed. Endymion Laughed

"Your a lot like Seiya, are you two related? Because i've never seen you before."

"Yeah, i Guess you could say we're related, Seiya's like a father to me."

Endymion laughed. Seiya? Father? those words shouldn't be used in the same sentence. Mizuki glared at him.

"What's so funny?" she said crossing her arms.

"It's nothing, Do you need an escourt home?" Endymion answered.

"Nope, i'll be fine! See you tomorrow as well!" she said running out the door. She ran the whole way, and didn't stop untill she was out side her current house. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"I'm home!" she said, closing the door behind her. Surrprizingly, the guys were still argueing and didn't look up except Ryuu, who nodded then noticed the cake was missing.

"What? Where's the cake!?" he said bringing attention to where the platter had been.

"What?"

"Noooo!"

"Mmmm- not cool!" came the replys. every body started to look franticly for the cake as Mizuki went upstairs. She sighed and brushed her hair. A light knock came on her door.

"Yes?" she said absentmindedly and continued brushing her hair. Ryuu opened the door and popped his head in.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure," she said trying to smile. She had had no idea that Endymion and Serenity had been so in love, she had trouble believing that Serenity had loved any other than her father. Now she felt as if the fact that Chibiusa hated her was because of her, because when she was born it tore Chibiusa's parents apart.

"You seem troubled, want to talk about it?"

"Sometimes you're too good at interpreting the way I feel, Ryuu," Mizuki said and sighed.

"I guess it's a talent," Ryuu said and sat down next to her, "Now, what happened?"

Mizuki looked at him and explain how she felt, ending with, "Maybe Chibiusa would still be smiling, like in the old pictures, if i hadn't been born. I think it would've been better that way..."

"Ok, Stop right there," Ryuu said, wiping a tear from her face, "It would've been a shame if you hadn't been born, then I would've never met you, I would've lived through life wondering what I was missing, and I would've died feeling lonely and unfullfilled with my life, so it's a very good thing that you were born, and just imagine what it would've been like for Serenity."

"Your too dramatic, isn't being dramatic supposed to be _my_ job?"Mizuki said rolling her eyes, "But thanks for being here for me, Ryuu"

"Anytime. You know that," he said, then lightly kissed her.

* * *

Aww, touching scene!*wipes away a tear*

I can realy relate to Mizuki right now, I'd explain it, but i'm not sure how to.....

Any way! fast update, so fast reviews please!

~Luna-chan


	3. Chapter 3 Another guy? gasp

'nother fast(ish) Chap's up!

i only got 3 reviews..... Y'all are hurting my feelings, but I'll take what i can get!

Thank you to PreistessHelene & cutekight101 & Luchiia!

Special thanks to Luchiia who also reviewed the first chap!

'kay, story time!

* * *

Mizuki walked to her training session with Serenity, it hadn't taken long to get out of the house. Ryuu had insisted on coming with her though.

"Ryuu, don't you trust me enough to let me walk to the gardens alone?" Mizuki said to him.

"This isn't about trust, I want to be able to keep an eye on you." Ryuu said. Mizukisighed and shook her head, she _really_didn't like it when Ryuu got all protective, she could take care of herself.

"Whatever..." She said giving up, Ryuu was almost as stubborn as she was.

"Why didn't you put your hair up in the usual style?" Ryuu said looking at the single braid that cascaded from a bun on her head. She started walking backwards and looked at Ryuu as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Have you forrgotten that she doesn't know?" Mizuki said turning back around.

Being the expert she was at tripping, she managed to trip while walking on a flat surface she started to fall and braced herself for a rough landing. It didn't come. She opened an eye to see why she wasn't laying flat on her back and blue eyes met green ones. The young man looked at her.

"Are you alright Miss?" He said in a caring voice.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," Mizuki said, mesmerized by the mans jade green eyes. Ryuu glared at the man's arms, witch were wound tightly around _his _Fiancee.

"That's good, the way you fell, I was worried I wouldn't be able to catch you in time," he said with a charming smile.

"It's fine, oh! I'm late!" Mizuki said hopping up.

"Where are you going?" the mysterious man asked.

"The gardens," Mizuki said and Ryuu glared at the man more fiercely.

"Me too, shall I escourt you?" The man holding out his arm was the string that broke the camel's back for Ryuu.

"She already has an _escourt_," He nearly hissed. Mizuki looked at him in shock, Ryuu never talked like that. The man just merely looked at him.

"Why don't you let the lady speak for herself?" Mizuki could almost feel the electricity go between them.

"Uhh, Ryuu, i really do have to go, like now, and i don't need an escourt from either of you, so why don't you go home or something?" She said. Ryuu instantly felt bad, he was completely ignoring Mizuki's feelings right now, she was forced into this relationship after all. She was technicly free to call off the marriage anytime. He knew she'd never do that, but she loved her freedom dearly, acting like this would only force her away from him.

"Ok, just this once though" Ryuu said winking at her.

"Whatever you say, Ryuu," She said sticking out her tongue playfully, "See ya' later, then!"

Ryuu watched her leave then looked at the man.

"Stay away from her," he said, his voice ringing with an underlying threat. The man scoffed at him.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Ryuu glared at the mans retreating back for awhile, then walked back towards the house.

* *** ***

Mizuki walked into the gardens and saw Serenity waiting for her.

"I'm very sorry i'm late! I got caught up on my way here," Mizuki said quickly to Serenity.

"Ah, you can't take all the blame, My pretty lady," the handsome, green eyed, sandy blonde haired man said, "My Queen, I was the one that held her up,"

"Oh, Akio, I was unaware that you knew Mizuki," Serenity said to him.

"I just met her, saved her from a nasty fall too," Akio said. (A/N: Fun Fact: Akio is a very similar name to Aiko, But Akio(a-key-O) is a male name meaning 'Glorious Hero' or 'Glorious Man', where Aiko(I-ko) is a girl's name meaning 'Love Song'!)

Mizuki looked down and her feet, feeling abnormally shy around Akio. He noticed this and smirked to himself.

"Well then, Mizuki, Akio is gonna help us with your training, he's only 19, but his expertise in strategy has yet to be matched," Serenity said, "Now, please transform so we may begin."

Mizuki nodded and pulled in her breath.

"Blue Moon Star Power! Make-UP!" She said. Her arms crossed over her chest and her back arched back gracefully like she was dancing, her body lit up in many different pastel colors and her hair was thrown up into her usual hairstyle, Meat-ball buns with pigtails to the back of her lower legs with two violet-red discs pinned to them. The next to settle was her tiara, very thin gold set with an Amethyst. She was then surrounded by a bright golden-white light that dissolved into mini start bursts and there stood Sailor Blue Moon, complete with red-violet accessories and a vibrant dark blue skirt and such. She struck her signature pose, Feet apart, facing towards us looking over her shoulder with her tongue out and a peace sign. She relaxed and looked to Serenity.

"Ok, please go and attack Akio," Serenity said. Mizuki nodded and looked at her target. he leaned towards the left, so he'd probably dodge to that direction as well.

"Blue Moon Star Burst!" she said, locking her wrists together, palm facing outwards. Short, quick bursts of firey bright light shot from where her wrists met and gathered power in her palm if she wanted them to. She kept this going for a few minutes, all the shots reduced to low power, the stopped and looked to see if she had hit her target. She had, and it was a good thing they had been on low, or Akio would have been severely hurt. Even now he was holding his arm, where the first one had hit before she had reduced the power. She floated down to the ground and ran over to him.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you any where?" She asked

"Just my arm, I'm fine."

"Wait a second and don't move!" she said standing back a few paces. She looked around and nodded to herself.

"Starlit Blue Moon! Healing Light!" She said pointing her hands straight at Akio. She brought her hands together so that her finger tips met and a bright blue-white light jetted across the clearing at Akio, who was engulfed in it. A few moments later, the light disappeared and Akio was standing there, looking mildly bewildered. They heard a lone clapping and turned to see who it was.

"Well done, Salior Blue Moon, Well done, especially with your 'healing light', Very nice, it'll come in handy in a battle," Serenity said, "Well, all I had planned for today was seeing what you can do, would you both like some tea?"

"Sure!" Mizuki said, transforming into her human form.

"That would be nice, Ma'am," Akio said.

"Akio, you needn't use formalitys around me, just call me Serenity!" Serenity said, it seemed as if she had told this to him many times.

"Yes, Serenity," Akio said, then looked to Mizuki.

"You don't need to stare to get my attention, Pretty Girl," Akio said and winked at Mizuki. Mizuki snapped back into reality and looked away from him, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I-I wasn't staring!" Mizuki said

"Whatever you say, Pretty Girl," He replied and walked after Serenity. Mizuki blushed and followed them.

* *** ***

Mizuki walked into her room and sat on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighed and walked around aimlessly, but she couldn't stop thinking about Akio. And her thoughts weren't exactly 'pure'. She walked downstairs to make dinner and found none other than _Yaten_ atempting to cook. Taiki would've been less of a surprise, seeing how he had cooked all the meals before Mizuki had come along, but Yaten? He was as bad as Seiya when it came to cooking, if not worse.

"Uhh, what are you trying to make?"

"Beef stew! can you help? I think I added to much flour..."

"You usually don't use flour when making any type of stew, Yaten...."

"OOOhhhh, then i definitely added to much flour....." Yaten said. Mizuki looking into the pot and tried to stir it, not having much luck, the spoon was stuck in place. Mizuki turned the pot upside down and waited, but nothing fell.

"Uhh, Yaten? are you sure you used _flour _and not, I dunno, dry cement?" Mizuki asked skeptically, still holding the pot upside down.

"I think it was flour, why would we have dry cement in the kitchen?" Yaten asked

"i was just wondering...." Mizuki said, she had clearly ment that as a retorical question, "Now, you, out while i clean this pot! And if i can't... well i'll send you up to the nearest homedepot and have you talk to some experts...."

"Okay," Yaten said and walked out of the kitchen, his head bowed in defeat. He shut the door behind him. Mizuki, knowing that she wouldn't be able to clean the pot in time, filled in up with steaming hot water, then got out four packs of top ramen and set about eating those. Before she came, they practicly lived on ramen, witch, to her, was not at all a bad way to live. She started thinking again, about Ryuu this time. Ryuu had looked......strange when she came home, she couldn't quite put her finger on why though. She heard the timer beep and pulled the last bowl of ramen out of the microwave. She put her problems to the back of her head and served dinner.

* * *

OOOoooo! 'nother guy's come in! What'll Mizuki do?

to tell the truth, i have no idea, yet...

please review!

~Luna-chan


	4. Chapter 4 Im Sorry, Ryuu

Im deciding to be nice and update even though i only got 2 reviews

(hint hint!)

Mizuki can be really blind to how intense Ryuu's feelings are for her, she's like me,

sometimes she won't notice stuff unless you draw it out for her at times.

Anyway, im sorry for any and all capitalization errors!

by the way, if things seem wierd, like if the mood suddenly changes, blame the music i'm listening to!

music influences my writing.....

Any whooo! on with the show!

* * *

Mizuki watched Ryuu as she ate. She still couldn't put her finger on what was wrong, but she had a feeling that it was about Akio. Later that night she stood outside Ryuu's door. She knocked lightly.

"Come in," came the muffled reply. She opened the door just enough to get in, then shut the door behind her. Ryuu was facing away from her looking out the window. she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are you mad at me?" Mizuki asked into his back.

"....No...I could never be mad at you..."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Just answer me something, Mizuki,"

"Of course, what is it?" Ryuu turned around in Mizuki's embrace to face her.

"Who was that man?"

"Oh, him? Akio's just someone to help in my training," Mizuki said, "Why?"

Ryuu noticeably relaxed, "It's not important anymore, sorry i made you think that i was angry."

MIzuki giggled and snuggled into his chest, she enjoyed the warmth. Ryuu wrapped his strong arms around mizuki and sighed contently.

"Ah-hem" a voice said from behind the couple. Mizuki opened one eye to see who it was, then stiffened and let go of Ryuu. He turned around to see who it was. There, standing in the doorway was none other than Seiya, and he was absolutely fuming.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?" he yelled.

"Uh, Dad, calm down! It's not what it looks like!" Mizuki said thinking, _'How does he manage to make me guitly when I didn't do anything!?" _

"It isn't? Because what I'm seeing is my daughter in a man's room at 10 o' clock!" Seiya said

"Calm down! besides, it's only 9:43! Damn!" Mizuki said

"Don't talk to me like that young lady!"

"Don't call me that! I'm freakin' 16!"

"Ummm..."

Both Seiya and Mizuki looked at Ryuu, "WHAT!?"

"... Nothing....."

Taiki and Yaten came just in time for the last part of the argument.

"Ugh! Your Grounded!"

"You can't ground me! your not even my father yet!"

"Oh yes I can! and I did!"

"Fine! I hate you!" Mizuki said running past taiki and Yaten, who were standing outside the door.

"Sir?" Ryuu asked tentatively.

"What!?"

"Don't you think you were a little... harsh on Mizuki? She was only worried about me," Ryuu said, "Feel free to punish me, but if you listen, you can hear her crying softly. I do think you were a bit harsh, she can keep her composure for a bit, but she breaks down real easily when she's been yelled at."

Seiya looked at him, his face softened.

"You know alot about her, I guess I was a little harsh, oh well, i'll straighten it out in the morning"

Seiya walked out of the room, not noticing the two.

"How much do I owe you?" Taikisaid, opening his wallet with a sigh.

"550 yen, if i remeber right," Yaten said smiling.

* *** ***

Mizukiopened her eyes to be met by bright Saturday morning sunlight. She groaned and rolled over.

"Don't..... wanna..... Getdup..." She said pulling her blanket over her head. She heard a knock.

"I'ma sleep!" she said. She heard someone laugh and open the door.

"Well then you don't want breakfast before you go?" Seiya asked

"I thought I was grounded," Mizuki hissed from under the blanket.

"I changed my mind, Ryuu defended you, you know," Seiya said sitting on the edge on her bed.

"..... He's a really nice guy..."

"Yeah, but _please_ keep the physical stuff to a minimum, kiddo,"

Mizuki peek from under her lilac blanket. "We're not physically involved, Dad."

"You're not?" He said, surprised, he'd seen them kiss more than once.

"Nope, for us it's more like an embarrassing 7th grade relationship..." She said sitting up, "Now, where's this breakfast you were talking about?"

"Aren't you going to make it now? it's noon..."

"Why the heck didn't you wake me earlier?" she said jumping out of bed wearing a tee-shirt and shorts, "Out while I get dressed!"

Seiyalaughed and obediently walked out. Mizuki walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes, one thing cool about coming from the future was that she got an entirely new wardrobe. She put on some cute jeans and a mid-drift, then ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

Mizuki walked out 45 minutes later. "Breakfast! Come And Get It!" she yelled up stairs. Four pairs of feet headed to the stairs.

"What's it today?" Yaten asked.

"Pancakes! Chocolate chip, Blueberry, and Regular!" She said setting three serving plates on the table, each piled with pancakes.

"How did you make all of this in less than a hour?" Taiki and Seiya asked, staring at the food.

Mizuki shrugged, "I'm a good multi-tasker."

"I'll say!"

"Well, then eat already! Or are you going to gape at it some more?" She said sitting down just as the doorbell rang, "I'll get it."

She walked to the door and opened it. Akio stood there and smiled at her.

"What are you doing here, Akio?" Mizuki said surprised

"I came to pick you up."

"Ok, would you like something to eat? I still need to get ready, woke up late," She asked him.

"Sure, whats for lunch?"

"We're having breakfast right now," Akio looked at her, "I told you I woke up late!"

"But didn't your parents eat breakfast already?"

"I don't live with my parents at the moment, and I would never force my family to eat my Fa- Uncle's cooking! They'd be sick for _days_!" Mizuki said turning around and walking to the dining room.

"Hey Mizuki, who's your friend?" Taiki asked, looking up from his food.

"Akio's somebody I train with, i have to get ready to go, so behave yourselves and share the good pancakes, 'kay?"

"Ok" Yaten, Taiki and Seiya said, then went back to eating. Ryuu glared at Akio.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her," He said when Mizuki was upstairs.

"And I said, 'Who are you to tell me what to do?', so who are you?" Akio said sitting in Mizuki's chair and getting himself few blueberry pancakes.

"I'm her Fiancee," Ryuu said still glaring at him.

"Really? I didn't see a ring on her finger," Akio said calmly and started to eat. That shut Ryuu up. Mizuki walked back down stairs, her hair now brushed and shiny, just hanging loose.

"Ready to go?" Mizuki asked taking out her pack of gum, she never left the house without it, and putting some of the Hubba Bubba bubble gum in her mouth.

"Yup," Akio said wiping his mouth and setting his plate in the sink.

Akio and Mizuki walked down the path to the gardens.

"Sooo... how was the food?" Mizuki asked, trying to make small talk.

"It was good, where'd you learn how to cook?"

"I taught myself, my mother isn't much of a cook," Mizuki said

"I see. So that guy, Ryuu, who is he? He doesn't seem to like me much," Akio asked.

"Oh, Ryuu? He my... Fiancee, our parents set us up in an arranged marriage, Soooo... yeah," Mizuki said and blushed a bit.

"So why don't you where a ring?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because I really don't want to marry him," Mizuki said looking up at the sky, "I mean, don't get me wrong, He's a great guy and I really like him, but I don't _love _him, I just don't want to hurt him, or make life harder for my parents..."

"That sucks, Being forced to marry when you don't love the guy."

"Yeah, but it's also easier a well, I don't have to worry that he's cheating or anything, he really loves me," Mizuki said with a sigh, "That's why I don't want to call off the marriage, i'm free to do that, but i don't want to hurt him, he deserves better than that."

"Well, can't really symplithise, I don't know where my parents are, I only have very hazy memories of them and my little brother."

"That's sad,"

"I guess, I was found wandering around when I was around 4 and somebody in the guard took me in, and here I am now."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing, Just thinking, you want some gum?" Mizuki asked.

"Sure," Akio said with a laugh and Mizuki handed him two pieces, then blew a big bubble with hers.

"Nice one," Akio said when it finally popped.

"Thanks, my father showed me how to blow bubbles when I was 3, so i've had a lot of practice," She said smiling.

"I bet I can blow a bigger one," Akio said.

"Could not!" mizuki said. Akio laughed and kept chewing.

"You act like a teenager!"

"I am a teenager" Akio said with a shrug.

"I mean like a young teenager, Serenity said you were 19!"

"Yeah, but your almost a married woman at what? 15?"

"I'm almost 17 thank you very much!"

"So? you still have no room to speak."

"I do too!"

"We're here." Akio said opening the gate. MIzuki walked in and looked around, Serenity was sitting down near the fountain.

"Hello, Mizuki, Akio, I'm sorry, but something came up and we can't train today."

"Oh, Okay," Mizuki said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now or I'll be late, See you both tomorrow," Serenity said, then turned and left.

"So what do you want to do?" Akio asked

"I dunno, I haven't been around town, and we're low on food, so I should probably go shopping if i don't want to have to live on ramen for awhile...... on second thought, maybe I shouldn't go shopping..." Mizuki said.

"Then lets go," Akio said.

"Okay, i'll stop by my house and grab my purse."

"Don't bother, I'll pay."

* * *

Kay, heres chapter four!

What 'da ya think? please review or i'll think you hate my story!

Later!

~Luna-chan


	5. Chapter 5 A Blossoming Love? I Don't Kno

Heyas! sorry for not writing!

ok, i'm setting a bit o deadlines for my self!

i will try to write and update at least 2 times a week

(no promises though, i do still get grounded...)

ok, so i'm gonna very slowly get Mizuki into a pinch, but please tell me, which is a better couple?

RyuuXMizuki or AkioXMizuki?

i personally like AkioXMizuki, but this story is writing itself sooooo,

i didn't even kno that Akio was gonna be anything else besides a helping hand, pretty sad, huh?

kay, story time!

* * *

Mizuki walked next to Akio, They had been shopping for the last 2 hours.

"Are you sure you want to shop with me? I really could just go ho--" Akio cut her off there.

"No, it's fine, i like spending time with you."

Mizuki blushed and smiled, she had been half afraid that Akio would listen to her.

"Ok, where next?" He asked her.

"Uh, we should probably drop the food off at your house or something, then go back out," she said.

"Ok, lets go," He said turning in the direction of his house. Mizuki liked being with him too, He could be serious, when the situation called, but he could be pretty care free as well. She followed him, wondering how his house looked on the inside.

"So, what's your house look like?"

"Like yours but a bit smaller and covered with Climbing Rose Ivy," (A/N: btw, i just made that up, it's not real.....i think...)

"Sounds cute!"

"Heh, i guess, never had a girl over before though, so i wouldn't know," Mizuki was surprised with this one, with Akio's looks and attitude, all he had to do was look at a girl and he could have gotten a girlfriend.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, i just didn't really see the girls, before you. You opened my eyes, but only too you, sorta unfair to the others, huh?" Akio said at the end, slight blush like he had said something he hadn't meant to.

"We're here," he said to a slightly stunned Mizuki. They walked into the little house and Mizuki gasped, she had expected a mess, but not like this! This was like partial clean, partial not, like how she'd heard her friends describe they're boyfriend's room, but there was a path. she set down the groceries she was holding on the table.

"Please excuse the mess, i don't spend a lot of time here, so," Akio said looking embarressed, "But, do you want to see the rest of the house?"

"Sure," Mizuki said as Akio took her hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"The only thing on the ground floor is the living room, dining room, and kitchen, which is , by the way, bigger than your kitchen," He said still walking up the stairs.

"So what's up here that's so important?" Mizuki asked.

"The closet," That confused Mizuki.

"Huh?"

"You'll see, by the way, i do not, repeat not, cross dress."

"What?"

"You'll see!"

Mizuki gave up and walked along with him, she hadn't realized that he was still holding her had, but she didn't make an effort to pull her hand away. It was more than not wanting to hurt his feelings, it felt like it belonged there, and it wouldn't move. they walked past his room and to the 'guest room'. He turned around.

"Okay, if you're like how i think you are, then you'll love this! close your eyes," he said. Mizuki closed her eyes and let Akio lead her to the closet. They stopped.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked.

"Okay... now you can." Akio said stepping back. Mizuki's eyes fluttered open and she gasped, her hand flyed up to her mouth.

"I see why you told me that you weren't a cross dresser, but are you sure? this isn't normal for guys, last time i checked," mizuki said looking around the closet. I was much, much bigger than a normal closet, as big as the guest room. And it was done up like a girl's boutique.

"No, i'm not a cross dresser, but one of my guy friends is a photographer for models and needed somewhere to put all this stuff so he could get to them again, but he said that he didn't care what i did with them when he didn't need them, so if you want to borrow a few, go ahead."

"Wow, really? i might not want to return them..."

"S'ok, he won't notice the difference,"

"Alright then!, but we should get back to shopping... how 'bout tomorrow?"

"Ok, let's go back to shopping," he said turning. They heard the door open and shut downstairs.

"Damn it!" Akio said under his breath.

"Akio, my man! where are you? what's with all the groceries?" a male voice called. Akio sighed, "Up here! in the closet!"

"Yo, Akio! wait, who this, your girlfriend? why didn't you tell me about her!" The man walked in. He wasn't tall, but he wasn't short either, He had black hair and tanned skin, and he wore dark sunglasses.

"Well whatever about the girlfriend thing, why didn't you tell me about such a radiant beauty? How dare you hide her lovely face from me?"

"I didn't, really, just met her. Mizuki, this is Yuusou, my gay friend, also the photographer, Yuusou, this is Mizuki."

"I'm Bi thank you very much, Akio!" Yuusou said, then grabbed Mizuki's hands, "Pleased to meet you Mizuki, please, have you ever thought of being a model? Would you become a model? We have an opening I need to fill, and your beauty is just what I need!"

"Uhhh, sure?" Mizuki said pulling her hands away.

"Yay! Oh happy day! the photoshoot is in two days! Akio will go and get you at the right time! Bye!" Yuusou said leaving the room. Akio and Mizuki sat there and heard the door open a shut again.

"Interesting person... Is he really bi?"

"Yeah, but he likes guys more, i think,"

"Ohhh.... are we still going shopping?"

"Sure, lets go,"

* *** ***

Mizuki walked into the house at 6 o'clock, Seiya looked up.

"So, what happened today?"

"Oh, nothing much, got noticed for modeling," Mizuki said setting the groceries on the table with Akio.

"Good evening, Sir, I'll be going now, I was just helping Mizuki carry in the groceries,"

"Ok, Akio. Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Mizuki asked.

"If you don't mind, then I will,"

"Good, hey guys, any requests?" she called out from the living room. Everybody flooded into the room and sat down, ready for the evening argument. Ryuu came in last and saw Akio standing with Mizuki and smiling at her when she smiled at him. Jealousy sucked at him as he glared at Akio who was pointedly ignoring him and talking with Mizuki. Mizuki sat down on one of the couches and Akio sat next to her.

"Ok, Who wants what?"

"I want Fried Chicken," Yaten said, he had gotten a taste for American food since Mizuki started to experiment.

"mmm-hmmm, anybody want anything else?"

"....Fried Shrimp..." Seiya said. Taiki looked at him in disbelief.

"Again? you've asked for that for the last 3 days!" taiki said.

"I like shrimp, what's wrong with that?"

"ok, anything else?" Mizuki said waiting for a bit, "Going once, going twice, ok! Akio, you're the guest, which do you want?"

"I don't know, how 'bout Fried Chicken."

"Ok, I'll get started, who's helping in the kitchen today?"

"I'll help," Ryuu and Akio said together, the Ryuu shot him an Icey stare, But Mizuki didn't seem to sense the tension between the two men.

"Okay! let's go!" she said walking to the kitchen. As the two followed her into the kitchen, Ryuu said, "Why can't you leave her alone?"

"It's not my choice to make, and you shouldn't make it your's, either. Don't force her to love you and only you if she doesn't feel the same," Akio said calmly quiet, but still managed to make it sound like a threat.

"That's none of _your _bussiness, she's mine, so stay away from her."

"No, and she's not a prize, she has feelings that need to be accounted for, as well," Akio said, then walked up to Mizuki, "So, what should I do?"

"Umm, i'll need a pot to fry the chicken in and some oil, if you can get them out, the pot's down there and the oils up there," she said pointing to two different cabniets, "Ryuu, could you make the batter? if you look in my recipe book it should be somewhere in there."

Ryuu set about making the batter while Akio got the pot and oil out. Pretty soon, there was Chicken sizzling in the pot as Akio fried up the chick while Mizuki heated up some already-made mashed potatoes and making chicken gravy. Ryuu was set on making corn. Finally, it was all done and they carried it ou to the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!" Mizuki called out. Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten took their places while Mizuki brought out the extra chair. She ended up sandwitched between Ryuu and Akio. Ryuu glared at Akio over Mizuki's head untill Akio excused himself and left to go home.

* * *

Ooooo! cat fight between Akio and Ryuu!, wait that sounds a bit girly, but whatever!

It's 8:41 here and I still haven't had dinner! please review! tell me what you think!

*stomach growls* okay, okay!

Laters!

~Luna-chan


	6. Chap 6 LA DE DA DE DA Night at a Club

kay, next chapter!

I noticed that i really only have one active reveiwer, but thats enough for me! why be greedy?

that does not mean dont reveiw, even if you don't like my story, if you read it, review it!

any way! Special thanks to:

Luchiia!

I'm making you an award right now, I'll tell you when it's done and at what site to pick it up at!

hopefully it'll be done by next chapy!

Here's something i bet you didn't know. Yuusou is a name meaning 'Manly', so i thought it was the perfect name for Akio's gay friend!

kay, story!

* * *

Mizuki looked up at her ceiling, for some reason, she couldn't sleep. She sighed and looked at her alarmclock. 3:17. She hauled herself up into a sitting position and wondered idly if Akio would be up at this time. He had given his phone number to her when they were shopping, saying 'Just call if you need something.', so why not? Mizuki picked up her phone and dialed the number.

_"Ring...... Ring...... Rin-"_

_"Hello? May I ask who I'm speaking to and why they are calling at 3:20 AM?" _Mizuki smiled into the receiver.

"Hi Akio, sorry to wake you, you were probably sleeping weren't you?"

_"Mizuki? No I wasn't sleeping, I was getting ready to go out, why are you up?"_

"Yeah it's me, I couldn't sleep, where are you going?"

_"No where special, just to a dance club where I can get in free, know the right people, ya' know."_

"Yeah, I get it. You probably want to get going, huh? I'll just get off the phone then..."

_"No, it's fine, do you want to come with? I'm sure theres something for you to where in the closet"_Mizuki could hear the grin in his voice.

"Are you asking me out?"

_"If I say yes would you say no?"_

"I don't know... when will we be getting back?"

_"Around 5 or 6 Am, usually, but we can head back as soon as you want."_

" 'Kay, I'll be right over. My da- uncle doesn't wake up untill 7 or 8, same with everybody else, if I'm not here, they won't really notice, nobody who doesn't want to get eaten ever goes into the dragons lair, if ya' know what I mean..."

_"heh heh, Okay, see you in a few."_

"Bye," Mizuki said, then heard the phone click off. She smiled and got off her bed, pulling a brush through her hair. She looked in the mirror after pulling on a pair of pants and a tee-shirt. She Tip-toed down the stairs and out the door. she shook her head a bit and breathed in the night air, then headed down the road to Akio's house. When she arrived, Akio was sitting on his porch waiting for her, with his friend Yuusou.

"So this is who we were waiting for?" Yuusou said.

"Yes, and just as I thought, she has no idea what to wear to a club, and your fast at stuff like this so could you...?"

"Sure, what look are we going for? Bad Ass, Punk, Rocker, Chic, Sassy, a mixture of any of them?"

"I don't care really, just get her ready in the next 30 minutes or we'll be late."

"Got it! Yuusou's on the job!" The gay man said. He might say he's bi, but the way he spoke just now, there's just no doubting it. He. Is. Gay.

"Umm, what?"

"Come with me, Mi-chan!" Yuusou said grabbing her hand and dragging her through the house and up the stairs. They stopped at the closet. Yuusou looked very happy.

"Time to play 'dress-up'!" he said.

"Uhh, Yuusou, don't you think that's a bit inappropriate?" Mizuki said, crossing her arms around her chest.

"What? We're both girls here."

Mizuki sighed, she would have to get used to having a gay guy as a friend.

*** Bonus, Akio's point of view!***

Akio sat waiting for Yuusou to finnish. It was torture, to say the least. He sat there for 17 minutes before anything happened.

"Don't be shy, Mi-chan, you look great!" Yuusou said to her.

"But Yuusou! These clothes are too..... revealing."

"Mi-chan!" Yuusou whined, "I spent all that time on you and you won't even show Akio?"

"..... You're so mean Yuu-kun!" Mizuki said walking out into the open. To say she was cute was a lie. She had to be the most beautiful being Akio had ever met, including the Queen. It was a bit revealing, but that was fine, it's not like it was too revealing. She wore a very simple design on the top, it had only one strap that went into a tight fitting sleeve, leaving the other side bare, so there was some cleaveage. There was also some stomach, but that wouldn't bother her much, she usually wore a mid-drift anyway. but the skirt... it looked like leather, but Akio knew it wasn't. It showed her legs pretty well. Akio gulped and tried to get his voice back.

"Does it look okay?" Mizuki asked.

"That would be an understatement, you look great, good job Yuusou, now lets go!" Akio said. Mizuki giggled.

*** Kay, back to Mizuki's POV***

Mizuki sat in one of the booths, waiting for Akio to get back with her smoothie. Yuusou was talking fashion with some random girl. Akio came back.

" 'kay, One Chocolate milkshake," He said handing one to Yuusou, "And one strawberry kiwi smoothie."

"Thanks Akio," Mizuki said and started to drink her smoothie.

"Hey, Girl, want to dance?" A man with black hair asked Mizuki. She looked up at him.

"Sorry, I'm already here with some one," She said, motioning to Akio. The man looked at Akio and his eyes widened.

"Yo Akio, sorry, didn't know she was your girl," The man said backing off.

"What was that about?" Mizuki asked Akio.

"Nothing, just got a rep, ya' know?" Akio said, "Hey, you said you were here with me, so lets dance, any particular song you want?"

"Something by Cherry Lemonade would be nice," Mizuki said.

"Cherry who?" Damn it, Mizuki had momentarily forgotten she was in the past.

"Nothing, it's nothing, forget I said that..."

"Ok, looks like they're starting karaoke now anyway, wonder who they'll choose to sing with me..." Akio said glumly. Mizuki looked at him in confusion.

"Everytime they do karaoke and Akio's here they always choose him and a girl to sing," Yuusou whispered in her ear.

"Really, why?" Mizuki whispered back.

"You'll see," Yuusou said. Just then, Mizuki saw the man that had asked her to dance talking to the DJ.

"Okaaaay! Let's start up the Karaoke now, who'll be the two this time?" DJ K-Dance said as two spotlight started to rove around the club. One landed on Akio, as it always did. The other one went almost straight to Mizuki right after it.

"Okay! Looks like Akio might've found himself a girlfriend? Kooliness! Come on up you two!" Akio sighed and made his way to the stage. He noticed that mizuki was going to follow him and turned back to her.

"Come on, it isn't worth the trouble she make in your life, believe me," He whispered in her ear. She nodded and walked along with him. Most of the men gasped when the lights hit Mizuki. Her long hair shone with the glitter that Yuusou had instisted on putting in and the make-up that he'd put on made her blue eyes pop out against her fair skin. She gave a soft smile.

"Okay! here's the song, Let's go!" The DJ said and went to her turntables. The opening tune started to play and Mizuki looked up at the screen that the lyrics would appear on.

*********************************************

_(Mizuki) "My world fell apart when he left me"_

_(Akio) "My heart tore to pieces when she said 'Good-bye' "_

_(Mizuki) "I went to the club, try to dance my sorrows away"_

_(both) "Never thought I'd meet you there" (Mizuki: Uuhh-ooh)_

_(Mizuki) "When my world fell apart, you picked up the pieces"_

_(Akio) "You sewed up my heart with your love"_

_(both) "You stayed with me when there was nobody else" (Mizuki: Oowoah uh oh)_

_(Mizuki) "You held me in your arms while I cried"_

_(Akio) "You helped when I was confused"_

_**CHORUS #1**_

_(Akio) "We're getting together, we'll be like two birds"_

_(Mizuki) "We're going out tonight and the feeling's just right"_

_(Both) "When push comes to shove,"_

_(Mizuki) "Take a step back" *Starts getting more into the song and starts to do some minor dancing*_

_(Both) "Look at in a different light!" *Akio smiles and for the first time is happy to sing and lets more of his heart in it*_

_**SOLO**_

_(Mizuki) "My world fell apart when he left me_

_"when push came to shove, I sat there and took it_

_"when I fell to the ground, you were there to help me_

_"when my world fell apart, you put it back together_

_"and..._

_**CHORUS #2**_

_(Akio) "We're getting together, we'll be like a flame"_

_(Mizuki) "We're going out tonight and the feelings just right!" *the crowd started to become more active and claps along with the chorus*_

_(Both) "When push come to shove, take a step back! _

_"Don't let it push you to the ground"_

_**SOLO**_

_(Akio) "when she turned to me and said, 'I'm sorry, baby, I can't go on like this,_

_" 'I need to go now good-bye.'_

_"My heart tore to pieces on the last two whispered words_

_"I thought i'd never love again..._

_"I went to the club and I saw you there,_

_"You must have been a creature from another world, (Mizuki: Ooo woah uh oh)_

_"You sewed together my broken heart, you're all that I see now'_

_"Because..._

_**CHORUS #2**_

_(Akio) "We're getting together, we'll be like a flame"_

_(Mizuki) "We're going out tonight and the feelings just right!" *the crowd started to become more active and claps along with the chorus*_

_(Both) "When push come to shove, take a step back! _

_(Both) "Don't let it push you to the ground" (Mizuki: Oooo oh, Ooo oh)_

_(Mizuki) "What is this feeling, burning inside?"_

_(Akio) "What is this warmth, deep in my chest?"_

_(Akio) "Could it be...?"_

_(Mizuki) "Could it be?"_

_(Both) "Love?"_

_**CHORUS #1**_

_(Akio) "We're getting together, we'll be like two birds"_

_(Mizuki) "We're going out tonight and the feeling's just right"_

_(Both) "When push comes to shove,"_

_(Mizuki) "Take a step back" _

_(Both) "Look at in a different light!" _

_*********************************************************_

Mizuki looked into Akio's lade green eyes and smiled.

* * *

Hows that for a chapter!?!

You might have noticed that you've never heard this song before, right?

Wanna know why?

because I wrote it!

pretty cool, huh?

I'm very sorry, i just had a Rockstar PUNCHED and i'm sorta hyper!

Any way, Review!

(I take full credit and copy right to this song, if anybody uses it without my permission, i will be very sad, but if you ask if you could use it, i'll) (probably say yes cause im cool like that...)


	7. Chapter 7 Mizuki's Discovery!

Chapter 7!

wow, sorry i haven't writen in awhile, been reeeeeeaaaaallllyyyyy busy....

i've had standerized testing in school, i had to take an hour long car ride to a different town 'cause i got noticed for modeling, my siblings keep kicking me off the computer, and i get tons of homework.....

such is the life of a teenager.

oh well

story time!

* * *

Mizuki looked across the table at her family, it had been a week since the first time she went out to the club and she had been going almost every other day. Everybody was happily eating their food. The door bell rang twice and Mizuki grabbed her purse and went to the door. Akio stood there.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Mizuki nodded, today was training, not that she really needed it. She was exceling fast and they were working on multiple moving targets today as a reveiw. Akio held out his hand and led Mizuki down the path to the garden.

"Soooo.... are we going out again tonight?" Mizuki asked. Since she and Akio had started to go to the club, they had become sorta like a couple, but they hadn't quite noticed that yet.

"Yeah, if you want, Yuusou won't be able to make it though," He said.

"That's ok, we can still dance and hang out," She said streaching a wide smile. Akio replied with a smile that made Mizuki's heart skip a beat.

"Ah-hem, if you're done making plans, we can get started," A man's voice said. Mizuki looked up, that wasn't Serenity. Endymion stood there with Serenity.

"I thought this was wierd," Serenity said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Mizuki asked.

"I know, Mizuki, I know where you're from."

"What?" Mizuki said looking around, trying to avoid Serenity's eyes.

"It's ok, Mizuki, why didn't you just tell me? this isn't the first time something like this has happened you know," Serenity said. Akio looked very confused.

"Umm, I have no idea what's going on here, would you please explain?"

"It's quite simple really, Akio, but i think Mizuki should be the one to tell you. Instead, I'll tell you something to do with your past," Serenity said, "The truth is, Akio, that you are not from this time, You are from the future, you will be born in around 2 years if Endymion's calculations are correct, and then you will dissapear into a time warp and live in this time untill you find a way back to the future."

"But, what's that got to do with Mizuki?" Akio asked, Mizuki stayed silent.

"That is not for us to tell," Endymion said, "Why don't you ask _her_?"

Akio looked at Mizuki expectantly.

"Well, I'm... I'm from the future as well, and.... well, what else do you know about me Serenity?" Mizuki said, not wanting to look at Akio, she was afraid, afraid of how he would feel about this, since she had lied to him.

"Not much, except that you and Akio were born 2 and a half years apart and that you were from different places. You were born in Crystal Tokyo and Akio was born in Arivel City, that is Seiya's original home."

Mizuki gasped and looked at Akio, Arivel City? It couldn't be, could it? Could this be the original heir to the throne, the one she would have been betrothed to? Is that possible? It might be, he had the same look as the King. Tall, sandy blonde hair, jade green eyes... Why hadn't she noticed this before? The only thing she needed to be sure of this verdict was The Silver Ring Of Vercaelis, the ring given to the first born son of every generation, to be sure. But she couldn't just ask him right now.

"Alright, let's not waste anymore time, and let's get to training."

MIzuki and Akio nodded and Mizuki trained with all three of the others against her.

* *** ***

Mizuki sat on her bed comtemplating what she had learned earlier. Some how she needed to find out if Akio had the ring! She didn't notice it when Ryuu had seen her walk out into the night to Akio's house. Ryuu decided to follow her. Mizuki walked up to Akio's house. He was waiting for her on his porch as usual.

"Mizuki, I thought you weren't going to come," He said. Mizuki smiled shyly.

"Sorry, I had some things to think about," Mizuki said, "Akio..."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering... do you have a... well, a silver ring, with a dark blue gem set in it?" Akio looked surprized and confused at Mizuki's words, "I guess not, Sorry, you must think I'm crazy for all this..."

"No, It's not that, it's just that I do have a ring like that, my foster father said that it was on a chain around my neck when he found me, but... how did you know about it?"

"It's just.... well, a really long story that I don't want to start right now, I just need to see it, it might help me with some confusion I've had since this afternoon," Mizuki trailed off, sort of embaressed.

"Okay, you can look at it when we get back, ready?" He asked.

"Alright, let's go."

They walked side by side to the club, with someone following them secretly.

At the club Mizuki sat next to Akio in a booth.

"Hey, Mizuki, I asked you to dance last time and I never got that dance, you know. Mizuki Smiled and took Akio's hand. He led her to the dance floor and they laughed and danced to the flashing lights and the beat of the music. Mizuki realized something. Ever since she had met Akio, something between them had clicked, and she thought that she knew what that was. Later that night, They were walking home.

"Akio, There's something that I want you to know, so the thing with the ring is clearer, before we get to your house," Mizuki said slowly.

"What is it, Mizuki?" He asked, stopping to face her. She hesitated a little, but went on.

"There's something that Serenity didn't realize about me... You see, I'm...." She took a deep breath, "I'm her daughter,"

Akio looked at her blankly, "What do you mean? I thought that the men you lived with were your uncles,"

"Two of them are.... Seiya's my father," Mizuki saw Akio's face, "I didn't know about Endymion untill I got here, I swear!"

"I... I believe you, but what's this have to do with my ring?"

"Well, Ryuu and I are in an arranged marriage, as you know, But Ryuu is a prince," Mizuki said, "that was born in Arivel City, And became my betrothed because he was the eldest son, but the ring that is given to the first born son was lost along with his older brother."

"And that ring, you think it's the one I have?"

"Yes, I'm almost 100% positive that it's The Silver Ring Of Vercaelis," Mizuki said, "And if it is, then you're the heir to the throne, The eldest son, and the first born."

"And, Akio, I...," Mizuki said, looking down with her eyes closed, "I... I think I... I love you."

Mizuki's blue eyes looked up at him with tears. "I've never felt this way before, and it almost hurts," She said, tears streaking down her cheeks. Her hands pressed against the silvery-blue metal of her broach.

"Mizuki..." Akio trailed off pulling her to his chest. She laid her head on him and put her hand to either side of her head and cried a bit. Akio held her and murmured sweet words to her. They were both so caught up that they didn't notice the rustle or the young red-haired man running from the scene. Mizuki looked up at Akio.

"I-I'm so-sorry," She choked out between the tears, "Th-this is si-silly, I-I don't know w-why I'm c-crying..."

"It's okay, don't apologize, hush now, it's fine," He said stroking her hair and pulling her to a bench. They sat there for awhile. Mizuki finally cried herself out and looked up at Akio.

"Can I see the ring?" Mizuki asked, "I need to know if it's the right one,"

Akio just nodded and held her tight as they walked to his house. Akio walked in and upstairs with Mizuki following behind him. She sat on his bed while he went about finding the ring. Where he found it, it was still on a chain made of fine, almost pure silver. He handed it to her and she looked at it real closely. There was a symbol engraved into the dark blue-violet gem stone.

"This is it, you are the lost prince," Mizuki said her eyes tearing a bit.

"Why are you upset now?"

"I'm not, I'm ... Happy," Mizuki said, "You are the prince, you're the eldest of four sons, you are Ryuu's older brother."

"Mizuki..." Akio said tentatively, "About Ryuu, does this change any.... Marriage plans?"

"Well, tectinically, I'm betrothed to the eldest, who at the time was Ryuu, but now," Mizuki said, "You'd have to talk to my father in the future when we get back...."

* * *

Kay, here's the chapter.

Poor Ryuu..... I feel soooo sorry for him......

I hope he finds a nice girl.......

but that's not what this story is about, so he had to get hurt....

It's still sad though.

Happy St. Patrick's Day everybody!

Laters!  
~Luna-chan


	8. Chapter 8 What the hell, Ryuu?

Back!

i do feel really sorry for Ryuu........

but Akio and Mizuki are cute together!!!!!!!!!!

but Ryuu's cute too........

I'll give him a happy ending eventually.......

story time!

* * *

Mizuki looked at Ryuu from across the table, he looked... weird. After breakfast, Mizuki walked up to him.

"What's wrong, Ryuu?"

"It's nothing, why aren't you with _him_?" Ryuu asked with unmasked venom.

"What do you mean?" Mizuki asked, her eyes displaying hurt.

"I mean that you love _him_, so why aren't you with _Akio_?" He asked, his light blue eyes like ice.

"How do you know that?" Mizuki asked, recoiling like she'd been slapped.

"I followed you last night, I was worried about what you were doing," Ryuu hissed through clentched teeth, "And I heard you Mizuki, I heard you confess your love to him, and he's not your fiancee let me remind you. Your mine, and if I have to be with you every second of the day and night to make sure you don't go off with him, then I will!"

Mizuki was fuming now. "You don't have that kind of authority over me anymore, as since I've seen how you really are, you possessive son of a bitch, And for you information, I'm technicly not betrothed to you anyway, I'm betrothed to the eldest son, have you ever wondered why that's in there? It's because your parents have always had hopes that their eldest son will return, And let me tell you som-"

"Don't talk to me like that," Ryuu said stonily as he slapped her down, "That has nothing to do with this."

Mizuki held the cheek that had just been slapped. She saw no choice, Ryuu truely scared her when he acted like this. So she stood, turned and ran. Her only hope that she could out run him. She ran through the city and noticed that she didn't have her pendent, she had left it at Akio's the night before. She cursed her bad luck. Without being a Sailor Scout, she was very fragile, and weak. She ran down an allyway and almost ran into the wall abut 6 feet from the entrance. She turned to run out, but Ryuu blocked her way. He took very slow, deliberate steps towards her, like a cat with it's prey cornered, and it looked like he was going to play with his prey before killing it. Mizuki tried to let out a scream, but Ryuu had already engulfed her lips in an angry kiss. she pushed on his chest to get him away, but it didn't do her any good, if anything, he just tightened his grip on her. She pulled her head back and managed to shout before he put his hand over her mouth.

"Come now, Mizu, you know I'm not going to let you go."

She bit his hand in response. In the moment his hand was off she opened her mouth.

"I know that, but I don't love you!"

Ryuu got very angry then and let go of her and raised his arm as if to hit her again. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain. But it never came. She tentively opened an eye to see what had stopped Ryuu. Her eyes opened all the way in surprise. He was standing there, holding Ryuu's arm like his strenth was like a child's.

"Akio!" Mizuki yelled in delight. He seemed to be holding a bag of groceries as well.

"Now I'm sure that you had no intention of hurting Mizuki," Akio paused, "Well, no, that was a lie, I'm sure you had every intention of hurting Mizuki, so I stepped in."

Akio threw Ryuu into the nearest dumpster, knocking him out. He turned to Mizuki.

"Akio!" she said throwing herself into him, "Thank you!"

"For what? I did nothing special," He said, "Why don't you come over to my house? Ryuu's gonna' be up soon and I'm sure you don't want to be here for that."

Mizuki nodded and looked at the shopping bag.

"Were you shopping?"

"No, Yuusou gave me some clothes to give to you."

"Did you tell him about last night?"

"Yes, against my better judgement."

"Why is that?" Did Yuusou not want her with Akio?

"He's estatic, he want's to do the wedding," He said.

"We'll have to drag him to the future then, something tells me that he'll be perfect for the job."

"So there will be a wedding?"

"yes, do you really think I would marry Ryuu after that?"

"No, but I had to make sure,"

"Okay, by the way, do you think Yuusou would like to be my Maid of Honor or would he rather be a best man?"

"Maid of Honor."

Mizuki laughed as they came up to his house. "So what did Yuusou want you to give me?"

"I don't know, he just gave me the bag and said to give it to you,"

"Weird..."

"That describes Yuusou. I told him about last night, he turned and went into his own "Closet" and came back with this bag, I haven't looked in it though." Mizuki laughed and went inside Akio's house after him.

"While I'm here, I should probably make you something to eat, it's like 5:00 pm," Mizuki said, "Anything special you want?"

"No, anything will do, you must be hungry too."

Later after they ate, Mizuki remembered something.

"I should probably call the house, if Ryuu's there, then it might not be a smart idea to go home..."

"Good idea, here's a phone." He said taking out a cell phone and handing it to her. Mizuki quickly dialed the number and held it to her ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Dad, is Ryuu there?"

_"Yeah, he seems pretty mad, you want to talk to him?"_

"No, no, I was just calling to say that I'm staying the night at... a friends house"

_"Okay, don't stay up too late" *Click*_

Mizuki smiled.

"I take it Ryuu's there?"

"Yeah..."

"Who's this friend you're talking about?"

"You, hope you don't mind,"

"Not at all, you're my fiancee now, remember?"

Mizuki smiled brightly.

"Hey, I wonder what Yuusou put in the bag for me..."

"Why don't we go see?" Akio asked. Mizuki reached to open the bag and akio grabbed her hand.

"Why don't you just try it on and show me?" He asked, "If Yuusou gave it to you, he probably wanted me to see it on you."

Mizuki smiled and walked up stairs with Akio. She walked into the closet while he sat on the bed. Five minutes past.

"Oh MY GOD!!"

Akio ran into the closet, "What?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"Yuusou got me underwear! Bras, Panties, Nightshirts! Damn!"

Akio opened his eyes. All around the table was asorted Bras, Underwear, and nightclothes. Akio didn't see what the problem was for about 4 seconds, then it clicked. Mizuki. Langerie. him. bed. Shit.

"I swear I didn't know about this," Akio started, but Mizuki was over that and was looking at a nightgown that wasn't too lacey or frilly.

"This ones actually pretty cute..." She said, her anger had been fueled by the fact that it was langerie, but now that she had excepted that she was fine. she looked at Akio.

"What?"

"You were just so mad...."

"Yeah, sorry...." She said, "Kay, out now,"

Akio shook his head but walked out. 5 minutes later she walked out, wearing the same nightgown. Akio gaped, Mizuki looked, put bluntly, hot. She also looked inocent in the white lace that covered most of her body but went shear on her stomach and legs and went halfway down between her hips and her knee. She blushed when she saw him looking. He blushed as well at where his mind was going, she was only 16 and he wouldn't ask for her to give it to him, but it was hard, and his body wanted to respond to her's _now_. Being a man was not always fun. Mizuki crossed her arms around her stomach and walked over.

"What are you thinking about, Akio?" He looked at her and then away, she was so close, and his thoughts were far from inocent.

"Nothing important," he said. Mizuki looked doubtful. but the more she thought, the more she thought she understood. She looked down. Mizuki had never thought she was beautiful, maybe he thought she wasn't? She had thought that he did, but maybe he didn't.

"Akio?" Mizuki said and waited for him to look at her, "Tell me the truth, what do you think of me?

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Of me, what do you think of me?"

"I love you, you're bold and witty, smart and funny, and considerate of others." Mizuki frowned, he didn't get it.

"Not me as a person, just me."

"What do you mean?" Akio asked looking away. Mizuki touched his face and he looked at her.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Mizuki asked doubtfully.

"Of course, I think you're more than that! What has Ryuu told you all these years!?"

"Ryuu's told me nothing bad, but not much good either..." she said looking out the window, the moonlight making her shimmer and shine. Akio touched her face and Mizuki closed her eyes. One of the straps on her night gown was hanging of her shoulder, but Akio didn't see that. Mizuki looked so sad that it broke his heart. Akio leaned in and kissed her cheek gentally.

"Cheer up, you're beautiful, Mizuki, your name describes you perfectly." He whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around him, a single tear streaking down her face. There was a large crash outside and Mizuki ran to the window. Outside there was a huge explosion. Mizuki watched where it was coming from. It was coming from her fathers home. She grabbed her pendant faster than you could blink.

"Blue Moon Crystal Make up!" She yelled, then jumped out of the window. Akio grabbed his sword and followed her, easily catching up.

"What are you doing?" She asked, not stopping or slowing down, "It could be dangerous, you should go back!"

"That's why I'm going with you, what kind of man would I be if I let you go by yourself?" He said, the wind tossing his sandy blode hair back, looking silver in the moonlight. By this time they were at the house. Half of the side wall was crumbling and Sailor Blue Moon ran in and looked around. Ryuu stood admist the rubble, his eyes blue fire, an invisible wind making his undone shirt flutter and whip around him and his hair swarm. Mizuki knew exactly what was happening, Ryuu had let his fury take over him. And he would stop at nothing to get rid of the one who caused it, Akio. She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't.

* * *

Hahahaha Cliffy!

i know i'm so evil...

sorry for the super late update, i just got moved into my new house 2 weeks ago and had to settle into a new school.

it's been crazy. some how i got a boyfriend through all the craziness though, and he's really sweet.

laters, I'll remember to pdate sooner next time, i won't be able to resist...

laters!

~Luna-chan


	9. Chapter 9 Ohhhh Shoot, do they know?

kay, Chapter 9

wow, i got farther than i thought i would and I'm still going strong!

Ryuu's gone evil, why you ask? the answer is simple:

to create drama

story time!

* * *

Mizuki glared at Ryuu as her father ran down the stairs. Ryuu smiled evilly

"There you are, Mizu, and I see you brought _Akio_ with you as well," He said with a phony, bitter sweet voice, "Such a nice surprise."

"Leave the others out of this, it's between you and me, _Ryu-ryu_," Mizuki replied in the same tone, using an old pet name for him. He flinched noticeably. Mizuki smiled. She knew his one weakness, but she wasn't sure that it still applied to this Ryuu, but she wouldn't let him know her doubts.

"What's this?" A voice from behind her asked.

"I don't know, Sailor Moon, who is she?"

"Yes, serenity, who are these people?"

Mizuki cast a single glance over her shoulder. Behind her were 6 out of 10 Sailor Stars, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Neptune.

"I'm Sailor Blue Moon," she said, still facing Ryuu, "And that is a monster created by his own hate."

All the girls looked to their Queen, who was walking towards Sailor Blue Moon. Everyone was noticing how much alike the two women were. But none would confirm this out loud, at the moment. Right now, all their focus was to be used on fighting the enemy. Ryuu laughed.

"Thank you for that introduction Mizu, or should I say Blue Moon?" He laughed again, "Well, i must go, i won't be able to fight today, so I'll leave you a Doll to play with."

Ryuu held his hand out and curled his fingers in one by one to make a clenched fist, then opened it. A small wind up doll was sitting on his hand. He twisted the key, the set it down.

"Good-bye, Mizu," he said, jumping into the air and fading from sight. Mars cursed. Everybody turned her attention to the doll. It was growing and changing until it took the form of a young girl with a sword.

"Momo... Kill... you..." the doll said. Blue Moon sighed, Ryuu would have to think up better tricks if he wanted to beat her. She took Akio's sword, why waste energy on a puppet? She quickly cut it's head off and put the sword down Momo plastic-like body. The doll started to shrink and put itself together. Sailor Mercury stepped forward and picked up the doll.

"How did you know what to do?" Mercury asked

"Me and Ryuu grew up together, he'd help my train with these," Blue Moon said motioning to the doll, "The only way to kill them is to do what I did."

Mars looked at her. She looked torn. Sailor Moon walked to her and patted her shoulder.

"Blue Moon, I know what it's like to fight some one you love."

"But I don't love him," Blue Moon said, "Maybe I did once, but that was before I came here. Before it wasn't even supposed to be love, when he was just my best friend."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the reason he's like this. I didn't choose him and he was engulfed by his own hate," Mizuki said somberly. Jupiter watched them. Sailor Blue Moon had a more silver tint to her skin, making her a bit paler than Serenity, and she had black hair, like two men that Serenity loved even if she hadn't noticed the other one yet. But the most striking resemblance was Blue Moon's eyes, the exact same shade as Serenity's. Jupiter leaned towards Venus.

"There's a striking resemblance in their eyes, do you see it?" She asked, Venus nodded her head, Jupiter continued, "We already know she's from the future, Is it possible that Blue Moon is Serenity's daughter?"

"You're right, their names are also similar. But if she is, why wouldn't she tell Serenity?" Venus asked.

Mercury added to the hushed conversation, "Think, Blue Moon has black hair, but Serenity's eyes. Serenity loves two men with black hair, What if her father isn't Endymion, but instead he's Seiya?"

The other two nodded at this. Every body knew that Serenity was in love with Seiya, even if Serenity had forgotten. Back when the enemy was looking for start seeds, they had met and fallen in love. If Endymion hadn't come back as Mamoru, She would've ended up with Seiya.

"That's absurd!" Mars said, "Serenity might have loved Seiya, but she has Endymion now. Things aren't going to go back to before."

"I think we should consider that possibility, we all know what happens when Endymion goes away, even for the briefest time." Neptune said.

Every body nodded. Serenity would spend all her time with Seiya to keep her mind off it. It wouldn't take much for sparks to set fire. But the question was, when? and why?

"One of us will have to ask," Jupiter said. Everybody stepped back besides Venus. Venus looked around and pouted.

"You guys always do this to me!!!" She said rather loudly, then looked to Blue moon and Serenity, who were watching the 5 with identical, bewildered expressions.

"Oops?"

Every body laughed.

The Next morning, Mizuki woke up to bright sunlight. She had a nagging feeling that she wouldn't like to wake up yet, but that was every morning. She rolled over and heard laughter, a woman's laughter. Surprising. Mizuki rolled out of bed and walked down stairs. Then stopped cold, since when did Rei, Minako, and Ami stop by in the morning? Minako looked up from her conversation with Yaten.

"Oh, there she is, Seiya, is this your daughter?" Rei asked when she noticed what Minako was looking at. Not waiting for an answer, She walked over.

"There's a lot of family resemblance, where's her mother? Isn't she from the future?" Rei asked Seiya.

"Yes, I am from the future, what's it to you?" Mizuki said.

"My, she even acts like you," Ami said from Taiki's side, "Now, Sweetie, how did you get to this time?"

"My older sister, she sent me back 21 years."

"Well why'd she do that?"

"She hates me." Mizuki said.

"What's her name?"

"None of your business," Mizuki said, turning to walk away.

"Is her name Chibiusa Chiba?" Minako asked, making Mizuki stop cold, "It is isn't it? Your Serenity's other daughter."

Mizuki was still facing away from them when Seiya asked them to leave. They obliged silently and as Seiya and his brothers went upstairs, Akio walked through the door.

"Hey, I just saw those three leave," He started then saw Mizuki silently crying, "Mizuki, what's wrong?"

"It's hard for me to be here, especially with people noticing that I look like Serenity, but I'm living with Seiya and look like him too!"

"You also look like Endymion, they both have black hair." Akio offered as he pulled her to a couch.

"Yes, but I live with Seiya!" Mizuki said, "and people are starting to get suspicious."

"Well I can't tell you that everything will be alright because I don't know what will happen, but I do know this; Nothing will be normal if you intend to keep secrets from everybody. Seiya and his brothers know, but nobody else does, so there are two options, Continue like this, or tell the others."

"But I don't want to do either, is there a door C?"

Akio Laughed. "I don't know, Mizuki, but those are the only options I see."

"Well you're not much help!" Mizuki said.

"But aren't I?" He said tapping Mizuki's nose, "You know what? There's still some Time before training and you still haven't looked at half of the closet."

"Are you trying to distract me from my emotional turmoile?"

"Yes, is it working?"

"Maybe..."

"Well that's all I need!" He said picking her up and walking out the door.

"I can walk you know!" Mizuki said

"Maybe I don't," he said laughing and playfully sticking out his tounge. Mizuki laughed and didn't object anymore, just enjoyed the warmth of Akio's body.

"You know what?" Akio asked, "You're really light!"

"Liar!" Mizuki said and playfully hit his arm.

"It's true!" Akio said.

There was silence as they approached the house. Akio set Mizuki down on her feet again and opened the door. He held it open for Mizuki and she smiled.

"You know what?" She asked walking through the door.

"Chicken butt?"

"Fried in grease, want a piece?" She said laughing, "But that's not it, I do really love you."

"I love you too, Mi-chan," he said and kissed her softly.

* * *

sorry, that's about 200 words shorter than usual, but i thought that that was a good ending

please reveiw, no review, no write

no write, luna-chan be sad be cause i will think that you all hate my story

laters

~Luna-chan


	10. Chapter 10 Heights: freights!

Chapter 10! woot!

I've been really busy, but I'm writing now!

story time

* * *

Later that night, Mizuki and Akio were locked in a game of... Chess.

"Check," Akio said.

"Check mate! I win, again!" Mizuki said in triumph.

"You win again, how are you so good?"

"Ami is very good, I learned from the best," she said, "And eventually, the student surpassed the teacher."

"You beat Ami?" Akio said, "Wow."

"Yup, amazed her too."

"Hey Mizuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ticklish?" Akio asked with a mischievous smile.

"Um.... No," Mizuki said, she really was ticklish, but she didn't like it.

"You might be right," Akio said, a thoughtful look on his face, "But then again, you could just be saying that."

By that time he had finished, he was already sitting behind Mizuki and tickling her. Mizuki giggled uncontrollably and told him a few breathy "Stop"s and "Please"s. Akio started to laugh as well and stopped tickling Mizuki with a smile. She smiled and leaned back on his chest and looked up at him.

"You know what, Mizuki?"

"No I don't, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

"You know Ryuu, aren't we sorta like, well, brothers?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This is sorta awkward then..."

"How so?"

"You were his first," Akio said shaking his head, "I stole my brother's girlfriend."

"Woah, woah, woah, back up!" Mizuki said turning to face him, "First of all, I'm not a piece of property to be owned, and second, I took you, not you took me!"

"That sounds wierd," Akio said with a laugh, "Is there anyway to make you change your mind about that?"

"Nope" she said, popping her lips on the 'P', "There sure isn't."

"You are too cute."

"Liar."

"Am I? Am I really?"

"No, but so what?"

"Nothing,"

"Okay then!" Mizuki said crossing her arms.

Akio looked at her. She was so small, with a pretty face and high cheek bones, very slender, but she had bigger breasts than Serenity had when she was younger. Akio put his index finger on Mizuki's lips. "You're so beautiful, how could you have such a low self esteem?" Akio asked.

"I wasn't courted by a lot of men I guess, due to rank." Mizuki said, "I was put into an arranged marriage with my only friend, the only royal that was around my age."

"Ryuu was your best friend?" Akio said, "Now I really feel guilty."

"Why?"

"I stole my brother's girlfriend, and best friend..."

"I'm not a property to be owned!" Mizuki said sitting up in a flash, facing away from him, "Why do men always think like that?"

"I didn't mean it that way, Mi-chan," Akio said, playing with her hair.

"Oh jeez," Mizuki said looking at him over her shoulder with a smile, "Then I forgive you."

Akio looked at her, she was more beautiful than ever, but he always thought that. He sighed.

"Eh? what?" Mizuki asked.

"Just thinking about how hopelessly in love with you I am," Akio said, making Mizuki blush a deep red-pink.

Akio laughed and hugged her from behind.

**************************

Later Mizuki was standing on the small balcony that connected to the guest room in Akio's house. She smiled as she remembered that conversation.

_~Ring~ding~sing~_

_Mizuki opened her cell phone and looked at the caller ID_

_"Yeah Dad? what's up?"_

_"Hi Mizuki, do you think you could stay the night over at you friends house for a few days?"_

_"Why, what happened?"_

_"No-nothing happened, w-what would make you think that?"_

_"Because, this is new.... And you're stuttering."_

_"R-really? Didn't I let you have friends in the future?"_

_"Friends; yes. Ask me to stay the night there for more than a day; no."_

_"Oh, well, could you?"_

_"Suuurree, I guess, but I wouldn't want to leave you alone, seeing how even Taiki isn't that good at cooking...."_

_"We'll be okay! Don't come home till saturday!"__ -click-_

_"Hmmmm..... very suspicious....."_

_"What?" Akio asked._

_"Do you mind me staying here for a while?"_

_"No, why?"_

_"Seiya told me not to come home till saturday...."_

Mizuki laughed, Akio automaticly got the wrong impression, thinking Seiya had kicked her out. She was still a bit suspicious though.

"Ne? Is Mizuki all alone?" A certain voice asked, one Mizuki _did not_ want to hear.

"What are you doing here, Ryuu?"

"I came to say hi to my Hime-chan."

"Cut the crap, why are you really here? And don't call me Hime, you know I don't like it when anyone calls me princess."

"Do I? I always thought you loved the attention I gave you, what went wrong?"

Mizuki turned around but didn't see him.

"I'm behind you, ya'know."

Mizuki turned around again and Ryuu grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms as he flew off.

"Ryuu! put me down!" Mizuki said, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Is my little Mi-hime-chan still afraid of heights? I thought you got over that when you were 7."

"Shut up!"

"My, Is it really that time of the month, you usually aren't so snappish." (A/N: Oh no he didn't! I hate boys like this...)

"Shut up! and put me down!"

"I don't think you want that," Ryuu said in a monotoned voice.

"Why not!? Put me down!"

"Okay, as you wish, Hime." Ryuu said, then leg go of everything but her hand. she was about to fall more than 4 storys. (Like the buildings)

"Wha-what the hell Ryuu?" Mizuki said, trying her best not to look down, but failing, "Th-this isn't funny!"

"Oh, you want me to go higher?" Ryuu asked, flying up another three storys, "How's this?"

Mizuki clutched to his arm, she was still afraid of heights. Ryuu knew this, he knew every thing about her, all her weaknesses, fears, all her strengths, her hopes and dreams, everything. Ryuu calmly let go of her hand, letting her fall to the ground.

"AKIO!!!"

Back at Akio's house, He heard her scream as a faint whisper, but sped off anyway, transforming automatically. As he got closer, he had to look around because Mizuki had fainted in mid-air from lack of oxygen. Akio looked all around, then up. He saw her form falling swiftly to him. He used one of his powers to make a cushion of air and Mizuki gentally floated down, landing snugly in his arms. Akio looked around for Ryuu, who he was sure was responsible for this. He saw Ryuu just before he had phased out.

"You can try to kill me all you want," Akio whispered, just in case Ryuu could hear him, "But don't lay a finger on Mizuki again, brothers or not, I will kill you if she gets hurt, that I swear."

Akio turned around and walked to his house. Once there, he set Mizuki in the guest bed gentally, like she was a delicate flower that could break at any moment. Even in her fear induced sleep, she looked calmer. Until Akio took his arms away.

"N-no, falling.... so far..... Akio...don't leave...me," Mizuki said, shifting uneasily in her sleep.

"Mizuki....Mizuki, wake up," Akio said, slightly startled about hearing his name and shaking her shoulder lightly, "It's okay now, your safe."

Mizuki opened her eyes and looked around. "Wait, I was.... and Ryuu,"

"Shhhh, It's okay, I got there in time," Akio said, "Are you okay, did he hurt you?"

"No, I don't think so,"

"Okay, get some sleep, You've probably had quite a scare there for one night," Akio said, pulling the blanket onto her, then turning to leave. Mizuki's hand grabbed his though, making him stop. It was trembling.

"Wait, Don't go, don't leave me," Mizuki said looking at him with her crystal blue eyes, "What If Ryuu comes back?"

Akio glared at the thought, then looked at Mizuki's face. It was truely devastating to see her like that.

*Sigh* "Okay, I'll go grab a chair from the kitchen," he said, but Mizuki didn't let go, "It's okay, I'll be right back."

"No, don't leave, Just lay on the bed next to me," Mizuki said. She didn't want to be alone, but she also thought that the warmth Akio gave off would be comforting to sleep next to. Akio sighed, but nodded and laid down on top of the blankets next to her. Mizuki smiled and curled her head onto his chest and slowly go into a peaceful rest. He smiled and just watched her sleep for a bit before nodding off himself.

Akio woke up the next morning alone, but he could hear humming down in the kitchen through the open door. Groggily getting up, he went down stairs and smelt eggs cooking. Walking into the kitchen, he put his arms around Mizuki's shoulders.

"Mmmm, smells good."

"Good, I was hoping you'd like omelets, but you weren't supposed to wake up yet."

"Why not?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Mizuki said with a smile. She was wearing a light blue dress with a white apron on, her long black hair in a single high pony-tail.

"Okay, then how 'bout I act really surprised when I take a bite and it tastes perfect?"

"Are you impling that I can't cook?" Mizuki asked with obviously fake seriousness.

"Nope, nothing at all."

The next two days were pretty uneventful. Mizuki and Akio did some more stuff together. They went shopping and Mizukiwasn't bothered by Ryuu at all. Well, at least not physically. Mizuki was scared of heights when she wasn't in a controled area, such as an airplane or a building, so she was still pretty freaked out by what happened. Akio still would sleep next to her, or sometimes in a chair he had brought up one time.

Mizuki looked at the clock. 12:00 PM.

"Okay, I should be able to go home now, but I'm kinda afraid," Mizuki said, "Seiya was acting veerryy suspicious when we talked."

Akio nodded. He already knew what was up, he was the one who had got the information to Seiya in the first place, but it was a surprise for Mizuki, so he kept his mouth shut.

"okay, let's go."

Mizuki and Akio walked side by side, their hands almost touching, but not quite. They came up on the house and walked up the front steps. Mizuki opened the door.

"Hello? I'm home!" Mizuki said as she opened the door, "OMG!"

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Cliff hanger!

sorry, this things just over 2,000 words and it's 11:00 PM where I am.

needz to go to sleeps

review and comment, anything will due!

~Luna-chan


	11. Chapter 11 Happy birthday Michan!

chapter 11!

okay, couldn't resist, some requested a fast update...

and i hate to leave chapters like that.....

story

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_Mizuki and Akio walked side by side, their hands almost touching, but not quite. They came up on the house and walked up the front steps. Mizuki opened the door._

_"Hello? I'm home!" Mizuki said as she opened the door, "OMG!"_

**_End Recap_**

"Happy Birthday, Mizuki!" Yaten, Seiya, Taiki, Serenity with Chibiusa, Ami, Minako, Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna all yelled together.

"Happy birthday, Mi-chan," Akio said from behind her.

"What...? How...?" Mizuki asked amazed, it was already October? "How did all of you find out, why are you all here?"

"Akio remembered that I knew when you two were born, so he asked what your birthday was, then him and Seiya decided to set all this up, coming to me to help for some reason," Serenity said, "Then, Michiru got in on it, and she told Haruka, and Haruka told Setsuna, Hotaru over heard, and Ami, Minako, and Rei heard from Hotaru and all decided to pitch in too."

"But _why_?"Mizuki asked.

"Because," Akio whispered into her ear, "Every one, even if they're from the future, deserves to have a birthday."

Hotaru brought a huge cake, considering it had to give at least one piece to every one there, from the kitchen. It was chocolate with whipped chocolate frosting on it. In strawberry icing it read, "Happy 17th birthday Mizuki!" and had pink and purple roses dotting it here and there. It had seventeen silver candles out lining a blue cresent moon. Mizuki smiled.

"Blow out the candles!" Hotaru said. Mizuki thought of her wish, then blew out every candle. she took the cake knife, but Akio took it before she could cut the cake.

"It's your birthday, just sit and relax," He said, cutting the cake and dishing it out, giving Mizuki one with a purple rose and pink rose bud in the middle. Mizuki waited politely as every one else was served and they all ate the cake and started to chat.

"Sorry there's no presents," Serenity said while giving Chibiusa some of the chocolate frosting.

"That's no problem, I don't mind," Mizuki said. While Mizuki and Serenity talked, Seiya leaned over to Akio.

"Can I trust you?" Seiya asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, why?"

"I want Mizuki to have some real fun tomorrow since we don't have any presents here, so this one will be from both of us, okay?"

"Huh?" Akio said. Seiya pulled up four strips of paper, two for a fair/amusement park, and two reservations to a expensive resturant.

"Oh, I see, when should I pick her up?"

"That's where the can I trust you part comes in," Seiya said, "I want her to stay at your house to get a bright and early start, so what I was really asking was, even though your together, can I trust you to not to get... Serious?"

"Yes, sir, she can stay in the guest bedroom," Akio said, mentally putting 'like she has for the last 2 nights" in.

"Okay, then," Seiya said in his normal voice. Nobody looked at them. Amara was teasing Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru were talking about the four new additions to the solar systems and wondering who the new sailor scouts would be like, once recruited. Rei, Ami, and Minako were making plans to go shopping and Mizuki was still talking to Serenity. This went on till 5:00 PM.

"Okay, It's getting a bit late," Akio said, pulling Mizuki up from her chair, "We had better get going, Mizuki,"

Serenity, Ami, Minako and Rei's mouths dropped open and Akio silently laughed at the thoughts they must have been thinking. He trusted that once they left, Seiya would fill them in so that they wouldn't have three people spying on them. Mizuki and Akio walked outside and started down the path to his house.

"Why did you say that in front of every one?" Mizuki said, "Even my father, I'm surprised he didn't freak out then and there!"

"Your father asked me to take you to your 'friends house,' so since that's me, Seiya thinks that I'm just dropping you off there like any other gentleman would." Akio lied smoothly.

"Oh, staying the night over at your house again?" Mizuki said.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, but Ryuu knows where you live, I don't want to be alone there any more," Mizuki said, hugging herself, She had forgotten her jacket and during the night it was a bit chily. Akio took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders, then put his arm around her too.

"Don't worry, if you don't want to be alone, We can arrange that." Akio said. Mizuki smiled and huddled closer, not being alone sounded very nice. Akio walked up the porch steps and opened the door for Mizuki.

"Do you want me to make dinner or something?" Mizuki asked.

"Nope, today's your lazy day, sit down, watch some Tv, I'll take care of dinner."

"Bu-"

"No," Akio interupted then walked into the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later, he walked out.

"Maybe we should just order out, what do you want?"

"Anything you call for, I could probably make, you know!" Mizuki said with a sigh.

"Okay then, how 'bout pizza?" He asked looking up a number in the phone book.

"I can make that too,"

"I meant, how would you like some pizza?" Akio asked.

"Pizza's good."

"Okay," Akio said ordering a pepperoni, sausage, and olive pizza, then hanging up, "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, or will you let me clean a bit?"

"Nope, and don't act so annoyed," Akio said.

*Sigh* " okay," she said with a smile, "You can choose the movie,"

"Okay, do you like the movie Hearts of Ice?"

"I've never seen it,"

"Okay, then let's watch it,"

A few minutes into the movie, Mizuki turned to Akio.

"This is an anime chick-flick, why do you have it?"

"You forget that my best friend is gay."~ding dong~, "I'll get it, it's probably pizza."

Twenty minutes later, Mizuki sighed. Akio had came back with the pizza, set it down and went up stairs saying something about needing to find something or another, what was taking him so long?

"Sorry it took so long," Akio said sitting back down on the couch.

"S'all good," Mizuki said, "I'm bored, want to lose at chess again?"

"It's no fun if you already know your going to win."

"Yeah, but it's better than just sitting here."

"Then why don't we go upstairs and just talk for a bit?"

"That sounds better then just sitting here..."

Akio laughed and followed Mizuki upstairs and into the guest bedroom again, thinking about the small box in his pocket. On the bed in the guest room was a box in blue and silver wrapping paper and a cruelen bow. Mizuki picked it up.

"Is this for me?"

"It is your birthday."

"You didn't have to, you know," Mizuki said sitting on the bed with the present in her lap.

"But I wanted to," Akio said, pulling up the chair and sitting down to watch Mizuki open it. Mizuki tugged on the ribbon and put it next to her then ripped the wrapping paper off. It was a box with a lot of numbers on it, looked technical.

"Uh...thanks?"

"Open the box, Mi-chan."

"Ohhh..." Mizuki said opening the box. She pulled out a jewelry box that was intricately decorated with roses and vines and leaves. She opened in and it played a pretty tune.

"Aww...." Mizuki said, "It's so pretty, where did you get it?"

"Not telling, and does it make up for the lame party?"

"The party wasn't lame! but yes, it does."

"Good," Akio said, still thinking about what he wanted to ask her, along with a second gift, but decided to wait till tomorrow at the carnival. Mizuki yawned, trying to cover her gaping mouth with her hand.

"Okay," Akio said, "Time for bed."

Akio picked up the music box and set it on the bed stand, then walked around to the other side and layed down next to Mizuki. Mizuki, as usual, fell into a fitful, unrestful sleep. Akio wondered what she was dreaming and why she was so afraid. Maybe it was the fact that Ryuu had almost killed her, showing that he wouldn't hesitate. Akio had a hard time believing that this was the real Ryuu, that this was his brother. He'd do some research on the attack patterns and mind mechanics of his, and Ryuu's, people later. Looking at Mizuki's beautiful face, even twisted in fright, reminded him of a fallen angel. Akio thought back to the music box and it's harmonic melody. Getting up carefully, so Mizuki didn't know, He walked to the other side of the bed and opened the box, letting the music play softly. Sighing he got back in bed and looked at Mizuki's face, which had smoothed out into a restful expression, her tossing and turning had stopped. Akio smiled and soon fell asleep to Mizuki's breathing.

* * *

I want a boyfriend like Akio!

funny, my boyfriend looks almost exactly like him, besides the eyes.

I didn't even know him when I started this thing!

W00T W00T! Schools out! And you know what that means!

I'll have more time to write!

Anyways, Laters! ;P

~Luna-chan


	12. Chapter 12 I Am Yours, And You Are Mine

Chappy 12!

thanks to every one who reviews! U know who U are!

I really like how this story's going! apparently you all do to!

Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Mizuki woke to sunlight filtering through the shear curtains, a light breeze blowing in through the open balcony door. The first thing she noticed was that Akio wasn't next to her. Next thing she noticed was that the music box was playing. She got up, noticing she was still fully dressed. Looking outside through the balcony, she decided to look in the closet for something to wear. About 10 minutes later, she was wearing a pale yellow sun dress with white leggings and strappy high heel sandals. She walked down stairs. On the table was two plates of bacon and omelets. She sat down as Akio came in with orange juice.

"There you are, I was about too come up to wake you for breakfast."

"What do you mean 'there you are'? it's only 7:30!" Mizuki said, sitting down.

"Well, I thought I'd do some thing nice, I called your dad earlier, I have you all to myself 'till tomorrow, so I was thinking about going out for some fun." Akio said and started to eat. Mizuki looked at him. He called her_ father_, this early.... No way, dad would still be sleeping.... suspicious, but she didn't want to ruin whatever he had planned. Later, they went out, Akio wouldn't say where, but Mizuki didn't really care, what she cared about was all the girls that were staring at him. One even had the nerve to approach untill Mizuki glared at them with enough force to make the girl twitch.

"Are you getting jealous?"

"Who? Me? _No_," Mizuki said, glaring at any girl who came near.

"Yes you are."

"Okay, maybe just a bit," Mizuki said, "But its hard _not_ to be."

"I only have eyes for you, I told you that before I knew who you were or vise-versa," Akio said smiling warmly at her, "That hasn't changed, Mi-chan."

Mizuki smiled at him in reply and hugged his arm harder. Then looked up when he stopped.

"We're going to a Fair?"

"Yep, got the free tickets and everything, this man here gives us a stamp that lets us go on any ride as much as we want till we leave." He said giving the man the tickets, in return the man stamped their hands.

"what do you want to go on first?" He asked.

"I don't know," she said smiling, "You choose."

"Do you like roller coasters?" he asked, "Cause what ever it is I'll put up with it, including the merry-go-round if you want to do it."

"Then come with me over here," she said pulling him over to the Tunnel of Love. Cheesy and tacky, and they rode in a giant bird, but it was none the less romantic. Mizuki was smiling when they came out, they didn't makeout in there like a lot of other couples would, they just talked, but it was very nice and calm in there.

"Now I know why that thing hasn't changed at all from the past."

"Mmm-hmmmm" Akio said, "Now what?"

"Still wanna go on the Roller Coaster?" She asked with a smile, it went around the entire place, and that was pretty big. Akio smiled. After the roller coaster the day went on, Akio spent a good fifteen minutes talking Mizuki into going in the giant rubber band thing. Then, a person had come to ask if he could take pictures of them while they went about they're day, saying something about an article for a school newspaper. Mizuki smiled and agreed. In the end, she even managed to get Akio on the Merry-Go-Round. The 'Spinning Teacup' was the most fun though, they went on that one 6 times. They were about to get in line again when Akio looked at the time.

"Hey Mi-chan, lets get something to eat." He said.

"Okay," She said with another smile. Thankfully, the restaurant that he had reservations too was on the fair grounds, and apparently the reservations atoned for a meal, drink, and side on each. They were done just before sunset. _Perfect_, Akio thought. His 'plan' was all falling into place. The got in the almost non-existent line for the farris wheel and by the time they were riding up, the sun was setting, causing Mizuki's dress to turn a golden color. Akio looked at her.

"How was today?" He asked.

"I loved it, it was so much fun," She said smiling, "I had a great time."

"Really? I was worried, you must have done this a lot as a child."

"Actually, you wouldn't really know seeing how you just found out that your of royal blood, but you must know that being a Princess might be every girls dream, but not mine, I just wish to be a normal girl," She said, gazing out into the sunset, which had exploded the sky into hues and shades of purple, orange, red, and even green in some places, "I wasn't allowed outside the palace grounds as a child, and even if I had been, it wouldn't have mattered, I would have been stared at and even shunned. So I never went to this kind of place."

She looked at him with her cool, sky blue eyes. "That's why I loved being with you so much, and why I didn't tell you about the future and who I am," She said, "You treat me like I'm just a girl and your just a boy, and thats the best thing I could ever ask for."

"I'm glad you see it that way," he said looking at her, there was silence for a bit as they just looked at each others faces.

"hey, Mizuki," Akio asked as the Farris wheel reached the very top, and stayed in the same place thanks to Akio, "I've been meaning to ask you, about the time you first said you were in love with me."

Mizuki looked at him, waiting for him to go on.

"Did you mean it, do you want to stay with me," He asked, thinking about how corny the situation was, "forever?"

"Yes, of course I do," Mizuki said with a shy smile, "You know that."

"Well," He said, putting his hand into his jacket and pulling out something, concealing it in his hand, "I've been waiting for you to say or make that apparent, so as to secure your hand."

"I want you to have a say in this, not just our parents" he said, opening the small box at showing her the ring, "Will you marry me Mizuki Kou?"

"Yes," she whispered, nodding meekly. Mizuki looked like she was going to cry. Akio put the delicate golden ring on her finger. It has two opposite crescent moon shaped gems, one of pure sapphire, the other of emerald, and in the middle was a diamond specially cut to shine and sparkle in any lighting. She gasped and admired it in the dim lighting of the twilight atmosphere.

"This must have cost so much," She said, slightly distracted by the sparkly-ness of it.

"The cost doesn't matter, I thought that it was something you'd like, I designed it myself."

"Really?"

"Yes, I needed to get the perfect one, and none of the others matched up to standards," Akio said, vaguely proud that Mizuki was somewhat distracted by the ring.

"All this for me?" she asked.

"Your worth it, Mi-chan."

Mizuki smile and tentatively reached out to him for a hug, and he held her close and tenderly. When she looked up, the sun had already descended below the horizon and the stars shone brightly. Mizuki would Remember that day for as long as she lived.

* * *

Okay, a bit short, but i thought that was a good place to wrap it up at.

thank you all who support this fanfiction, i hope to finish it within a reasonable amount of time, but nothing's garanteed with me!

remember, with me, the quickest way to get me to update isn't to favorite or put it on story alert, though those do help, it's telling me what you liked best and if you have any ideas for the story, i love feedback of any kind cause i'm always looking too improve my writing

Laters

(for the 12th, and certainly not the last, time)

~luna-chan


	13. Chapter 13 Ouchie! Ears are tender!

OKAY!

14th chapter! i think! :D

Special Thank you to Goldilockshana, shes been helping me out to find inspiration and she's a truely cool person!

Story time

* * *

Mizuki was so happy as Akio walked her home, and as soon as she said good bye and shut the door behind her she squealed in delight, something she had been holding in for a while after the fireworks went off at the amusement park. She couldn't believe it, but she was reminded of the fact by the ring on her finger. She was engaged, by choice, she could have said no, but she loved Akio. After a little bit of daydreaming about the wedding reception she had envisioned she noticed that her uncles and father were looking at her strangely, also, apparently Minako had been over and was looking at her too. Mizuki stood up from sitting down and smoothed out her skirt.

"Umm.... hello every one, i'm back."

"We heard, particular reasom why you squealed then started giggling?"

She had been gigling? huh, Mizuki hadn't realized...

"Umm, yes but if you think REAL hard I think you'll be able to figure it out dad." She smiled and ran up the stairs and into her room.

************* In the future! *************

"NO! Absolutely not!" Chibiusa crossed her arms over her chest and slouched in the chair, "I am not going back to the past to get her, no! And there isn't anything you can do about it!"

Serenity sighed and Seiya patted her hand.

"Chibiusa, i just don't understand you anymore you never tell me anything, you never talk to me, you keep saying I don't understand how you feel, but you haven't taken the time to try and explain it to me," Serenity said softly, "I'd try to understand if you told me."

"If you ever paid any attention then you would know," Chibiusa said bitterly, then added vemonously, "_Mother._"

"This is what i mean Chibiusa, i love you dearly but you don't tell me whats wrong, you haven't even told me why you sent your sister back! Mizuki is your little sister Chibiusa, you're supposed to keep an eye on her and keep her out of trouble! though I didn't always like it I did so for my little brother!" Serenity was tired and exasperated. Mizuki was a sweet girl, she never did anything to spite her older sister, she even aspired to be like her older sister at one point! But Chibiusa never liked her, and she hadn't talked to Serenity since Mizuki was born, they didn't have the same connection.

"I'm not you!" Chibiusa yelled and started to walk off.

"Chibiusa, come back here! I'm not done tal-" she was interupted by the door being slammed. She sighed in defeat and looked at Seiya.

"I just don't understand it, Chibiusa used to be so open with me," She said, "I know she's upset about Helios but thats no reason to turn down every other suitor available! and to be to cruel to her younger sister?"

Seiya nodded, "Don't worry Serenity, i'm sure deep down Chibiusa loves her sister, maybe she was just too used to being an only child."

"Maybe, but sometimes i can't figure it out, maybe i'm the real reason she's doing all this, maybe she's trying to tell me something," Serenity said as she walked over to a painting that was now crooked thanks to the door being slammed and straightening it.

"Serenity, it's not your fault," Seiya said hugging her from behind then turning her around, "You should talk to her, maybe she'll talk to you, then you can find out what's going on."

Serenity nodded, "Thanks Seiya, you always know what to do," she laughed, "You're also probably the reason i haven't lost my mind yet either."

He smiled, "Ah, isn't that why you married me?"

"Hmm, I don't know, there are certainly other traits i love about you," she smiled, "Your strength is defitantly one of them, along with the fact that your honest, handsome, loyal, and your voice is beautiful even when your only talking, Not that i minded what you'd sing to me from the garden outside my balcony."

"Ah-ah, it's now our balcony."

She smile, "Your right, i'll go talk to her."

She walked out the door and down the hall. After talking to her daughter for a bit Chibiusa agreed to go fetch her little sister in the morning then explain every thing to Serenity and Seiya.

*************************************************************

Mizuki woke up the next morning to a commotion outside her room. She sat up just as Chibiusa walked in and basically pulled her out of bed.

"Common, Girly, time to go home," Chibiusa grabbed onto Mizuki's ear and started pulling her down the stairs, just as Seiya came out of his own room wondering about the commotion that was keeping him from sleeping.

"Wha? Hey, let go of her!" he said running over, obviously not recognizing Chibiusa.

"Shut up Seiya, I was sent back to get her, and sadly I have to take her back with me."

"Chi-onee-sama! please let go of my ear!" Mizuki was bent over and obviously her sister yanking her ear around was kinda painful. Chibiusa looked at her sister and with a shrug let go. This happened just as Akio came in, seeing how the door was open from Chibiusa's earlier entrance. Also, Minako had brought the other girls cause she wanted to do some more snooping as too Mizuki's history. And, to top things off Serenity had decided to vist with little Chibiusa. Things got very confusing very fast. Akio half pulled Mizuki slightly behind him and looked at Chibiusa, of whom he had seen grab and let go of Mizuki's ear. Chibiusa smirked and said something that was lost in the drabble that everyone was partaking in trying to figure out why everyone was there and what was going on.

"Everyone! Please, some quiet and we might be able to figure out whats going on!" somebody yelled out and after a bit every one was silenced.

"Okay then," apparently the voice was from Ami, who was back to her usual soft-spoken self, "First things first, Chibiusa, why are you here?"

Serenity nodded and held up baby Chibiusa, "I'd like to know that to, Chibi-chan, Your already here in one body."

Chibiusa sighed and looked at Mizuki, "Have you seriously not told _our_ Mother an exagerated story about how I sent you back in time?"

"Hey! that's not fair Chibiusa-onee-chan!" Mizuki huffed, "I have never exagerated anything when telling my side of the story to mom!"

"Oh, so your just a cry baby wimp?" Chibiusa said with her eyes wide in fake innocence.

"Ugh! Ever think that you may be just that mean to me?!" Mizuki glared then turned away from her sister, "And stop feining innocence, it just doesn't work on you!"

"Girls, stop fighting!" Serenity said, "I mean it, lets please discuss this calmly and civilized, Mizuki, how about you go first?"

Mizuki sighed and came out from behind Akio. She'd have to tell the story sometime, now was as good as ever.

"I was sent back here by Chibiusa, who is my older sister, and I am your daughter, and i'm assuming Chibiusa got sent back here to come get me."

Serenity looked at Mizuki, "If you are my second child with Endymion then why didn't you just come to the castle?"

Mizuki took a deep breath, she didn't want to tell her mother this. "Your second child I am..... but not exactly with Endymion."

"My last name is Kou, mom, I didn't come to the castle because I didn't want to have to tell you this, I didn't want to ruin your current life..." Mizuki wiped away a single tear. Chibiusa smirked.

"So now you understand, Mizuki?" Chibiusa said coldly, "Me, Mom and MY father were a happy family untill you and this man"-she pointed to Seiya-" came along and ruined everything! if you hadn't been born and if Seiya hadn't been head over heals for Mom then this god damn war would have never began and my father wouldn't hav-" Mizuki covered Chibiusa's mouth.

"Sister, with all the respect I can stand to give you at this point, Shut up! if you say too much then you could alter the future drastically!" Mizuki said trying to talk sense into her older sister. During that time Serenity had handed Baby chibiusa to Michiru.

"Mizuki, Chibiusa, look at me," she said with her arms crossed, every one was silent as the sisters both turned to there mother, whose stern face became soft, "Is this really what it's all about, Chibiusa? You hate Mizuki because of who her father is?"

"Come here girls, you are both dear to me, and I highly doubt that in the future I favor one over the other!" Serenity said hugging both of her daughters at the same time, "You are both inteligent and beautiful young ladies, there is no need for this pointless rivalry you two have going on."

Chibiusa's eyes started to water and the tears came silently Mizuki backed away and leaned against Akio as Serenity comforted Chibiusa.

"Chibiusa, you need to be nicer to your sister, she can't help decisions I make, like who her father is," She said holding her first born daughter out at arms length, "Be happy and proud to have her as a younger sister, and in truth, I'm kind of jealous of you, I always wished for a younger sister."

Chibiusa just nodded.

"Theres my girl," Serenity smiled then turned to Mizuki, "Mizuki, you didn't have to worry about ruining my life, as you put it, I know very well that life holds many unforseen surprises, your situation is one that could never had happened for anything other than this," Serenity looked over at Chibiusa meaningfully. Mizuki understood and walked over to Chibiusa.

"Sister? I am so sorry for anything I've done, or anytime I've done something that hurt you," Mizuki said quietly, "Deep down, i just was you to like and accept me as your younger sister..."

Chibiusa looked up at her, "No if anyone should be sorry it's me, I've been a horrible and sorry excuse for an older sister," after a few moments Chibiusa smiled, something she hadn't done for a good ten years, "And if i hadn't been so caught up in my own self pity, I might have noticed that sooner."

During Mizuki and Chibiusa's little confessions Seiya had made his way over to Serenity.

"You don't seemed to shocked at the fact that Mizuki is also my daughter," he said quietly so that nobody else would hear.

"But what you don't know, Seiya dear," she said teasingly, "is that I've known about Mizuki for a while now."

"Really now? how long?"

"Now that would be my little secret, wouldn't it?" Serenity said holding her index finger up to her mouth almost as if to tell him to just be quiet.

* * *

Wow! all i can say!

i have spent the last 3 hours this night working and finishing this chapter! I do believe it turned out pretty well

But when exactly did serenity get so mature??? and how long had she known about Mizuki?

well there are two ways she could have found out, one is through Minako, if so the serenity would have known about it for only a little bit.

The second could have been a bit further before in time, maybe evena year before mizuki had been sent back to the past, and thats that serenity just got bored and curious and looked into the future to see if she and endymion had anymore children.

Choose which scenario you wish, it is 1 am here and i couldn't care less which one you choose (Sry, i'm kinda tired....)

and also, i was wrong at the top! this isn't the 14th chappy! its the 13th! silly me!

wow this is a long tail end, usually their a lot shorter, and way, good night!

Laters!

~Luna-chan


	14. Ch14 A golden Locket can mean everything

Kays, now it really IS the 14th chapter!

*Hisses at the light* it burns!

no really it does, my pupils are dialated because i had an eye appointment and the guy put these weird eyedrops in my eyes

anyway, story time!

* * *

After a bit and since the majority of the people had left -cough cough, everyone besides Serenity, Baby Chibiusa, Older Chibiusa, Akio, and the actual people that live in the house- somebody finally noticed the ring on Mizukis finger.

"Oh, now who's _that_ from, little sister?" Chibiusa asked teasingly. Seiya looked up with a very 'huh?' look on his face and also noticed the ring. He decided that he wasn't going to say anything, Yaten had said that Seiya couldn't not get even slightly angry at Mizuki for a week. Seiya, being Seiya, had immediately said he could prove him wrong, and Now Seiya was kicking himself in the butt for letting his pride get the better of him, though he must admit he liked Akio much more that Ryuu. He still didn't like the idea of his 17 year old daughter getting married though. Mizuki was blushing and opened her mouth to say some thing when the recently repaired wall behind them crumbled in a small explosion. In walked Ryuu.

"Oh look, the entire family is here," he smirked as Chibiusa, who had been filled in on the details of what had happened (with Akio putting in bits about Mizuki's near death experience), reatched for the pendant in her pocket and Akio reatched for his sword.

"Oh? Chibiusa's actually coming to the defense of her sister? thats a new concept," he smirked and waved his hands a bit, "If i were you i wouldn't go for any weapon of any kind."

With a smirk he pulled on what seemed to be clear silvery strings and Mizuki was pulled up to him. He put one arm around her waist to restrict her and the other against her back, "That is, unless you would want sombody to get _hurt_."

A tiny sliver of blood was on Mizuki's throut from the untra fine wire made of Ryuus energy.

"Using her as a sheild!?!? " Chibiusa said in outrage but took her hand out of her pocket and held both hands slightly up, "That's low, Ryuu, even for you."

Akio put his sword on the ground and stepped away from it, "Ryuu, brother, don't do anything rash," Akio looked up at him with almost pleading jade green eyes, "You'll regret it if you hurt her."

"Regret is for the weak," Ryuu said coldly, "You are weak compared to me, don't try to claim kinship to me."

Akio, still holding his hands where Ryuu could easily see them, took a step over his sword. "Don't take another step Akio," Ryuu said as the wire against Mizuki's throut pressed deeper and the wound started to bleed more, Akio stopped mid-stride, "I see your fear. It's in your eyes. The once valiant Akio is now afraid. You know i'll kill her if it means getting to you don't you, you know I won't let anything stop me, don't you?"

Akio looked up at Ryuu, dead serious, "Ryuu, your not being rational, stop and think, what do you gain by killing me? Do you think that Mizuki will marry you after all this is said and done? Do you?!"

"I gain nothing, but do you think that matters to me?" Ryuu laughed coldly, "Even if Mizuki doesn't marry me, then she'll at least know how it feels to have her one love taken from her right infront of her."

"Ryuu, You don't know what you're doing!" Instead of Akio, it was Seiya that yelled it out, "Akio was discussing the mind mechanics of our people with me the other day, You aren't yourself, and as soon as reality crashes back down on you you'll still have to live with the memory of anything and everything you've done, It will haunt you till the day you die."

Ryuu glared at Seiya, "You could be telling the truth, or you could be saying that to get me to stop, either way it isn't working."

He smirked, "You have a choice to make now Akio, I kill you now, or"- the wire visibly pressed harder against Mizuki's throut- "I kill her first."

Akio knelt down, he had no other choice, he couldn't let Mizuki die.

"Just let her go."

Ryuu triumphantly released Mizuki who ran over to Akio, who's head was now bent and looking down at the ground.

"Don't do this Akio!" she said, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, "I couldn't bear to lose you."

Akio gave her a weak smile, "Don't worry Mizuki, even if I die now you won't be alone," he tenderly touched her face and whispered, "Your a beautiful woman Mizuki, have confidence in that fact."

"I love you Akio," she said as he leaned his head against her shoulder and breathed in her scent. During this Ryuu had been watching boredly from the side.

"You know what? I've always hated long good byes, so I think I'll wrap this up." Ryuu smirked and let the energy spear that was in his hand sail to its fated destination, Akio's heart. Akio's eyes went wide and he turned on his side away from Mizuki, who was already spattered in the blood from his wound. He started to cough up blood. Actually, he coughed once then was still. The energy spear faded and after a second of initial shock Mizuki pulled him onto his back.

"Oh god, please no," She cried out, "Akio...."

Tears were openly streaming down her face as she took hold of his limp hand and with the other hand wiping away the blood on the edge of his mouth. Chibiusa, after glaring at Ryuu, followed her mother over to Mizuki. Serenity put her hand on her youngest daughters shoulder. Mizuki jumped at the contact but then buried her face into her mothers chest.

"Akio.... he's dead," Mizuki's muffled voice came through the body racking sobs, "And its.. its all my... my fault."

"Hush now," Serenity said holding Mizuki close, "This isn't your fault, don't ever think that."

Chibiusa took one look at Akio's cooling body then at her little sister's face, twisted in distress and agony. She ran over to the wall and grabbed one of the rapiers that hung. She pointed the blade at Ryuu.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't slit your throut and let you bleed out," Chibiusa said, her voice like stone. Ryuu didn't seem to hear her. Seiya had been right. Everything he had done to Mizuki, and now Akio, all came back. He was horrified, he had just commited murder. Mizuki pulled away from her mother and leaned her face on Akio's chest and continued to cry. She didn't care that the wound was still bloody, her love had just died infront of her, and she couldn't have done anything to stop it.

"Answer me, or are you below words now?"

Ryuu didn't hear anything Chibiusa had said, not one word. He fell to his knee's, and then to his side, clutching his head. Mizuki slowly stood, she had nothing else to live for. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Mizuki walked over to Akio's sword. Even if she had nothing else, she could advenge her lover's death. She walked over to Ryuu with deliberate steps, nobody made anymove to stop her. It was in her eyes, she was mourning, she couldn't be stopped. Using her foot she turned Ryuu onto his side and held the sword point over his chest.

"I hope you rot in hell Ryuu," she said, her face crumbling at the last word, she looked like an angel. An angel of death. her light blue dress was spattered in blood and the side of her face that she had laid on Akio's bloody chest also had smears of blood. Scarlet bood, the blood of her love. Tears streamed down her face as she plunged the sword down.

It was now firmly embedded in the wood floor to her right. She slumped, still holding the sword hilt and just let the tears flow_. 'I'm sorry Akio, I couldn't do it i guess i'm just to weak.'_ she thought sadly, she stood and walked back to Akio's body. She gentally closed his eyes, the color of jade. She would never see them again. She took hold of his hand and held it to her cheek. _'Please, who ever's up there caring to listen, don't let him be gone forever.'_ with that, a single tear dripped down her face and into the center of his wound.

_"Miracles happen Mizuki," Mizuki knew she was no longer in her body. She looked at the woman in front of her._

_"Who are you?" She asked quietly, mystified by the woman. She wore the traditional royal moon dress and her hair was silver, though she didn't look any older than 25 at most._

_"I am your Grand-mother, Mizuki, but I died long before you were born."_

_"My Grandmother?" Mizuki asked, "Why are you here now?"_

_"To give you what you wish for most, my dear child," the woman walked up to Mizuki and gave her a locket, closing mizuki's hand over it, then touched her forehead lightly._

A bright light flashed from the point of contact and Mizuki was back to herself. She looked at the pendant in her hand then at Akio. The wound was healing itself! After a few minutes of torturous silence Akio's eyes flickered open and he gasped in air.

"Akio?" Mizuki asked quietly, just above a whisper, as if she thought that breaking the silence would make everything reverse. He started to sit up but Mizuki hugged him so he couldn't, instead he wrapped his arms around her. She started crying again.

Serenity watched from her place next to Chibiusa and Seiya, even Ryuu was watching.

"Hush Mizuki, no need to cry now," he said stroking her hair as her sobs racked both their bodies.

"I can't stop," she said into his chest, "I'm so happy you're alive."

He laughed, "I know how you feel, life is good, without it I wouldn't have known you."

She smiled into his chest, "I love you Akio, don't ever leave me, never again."

"I love you too Mizuki, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon,"

* * *

Omigod, i got so mad at Fanfiction halfway through this!!!

i was just going to save it and fanfiction said i had logged out so i lost everthing from just after he died to mizuki failing at revenge!

so you got what i could remember of the details! :D

i hated myself in the middle and almost cried, started tearing up really badly!

review and i shall update, i'm not done yet! and once i am i'll probably start another story so if all my readers could read that one as well i'd love you all!

Please review!!! i feel so guilty and i want to know you don't hate me!!!

Later!

~Luna-chan


	15. Chapter 15 Returning to the Future

number 15!!!

lol, been busy, all my friends love my art work so i've been getting endless requests, plus i couldn't get on alot for a bit so here i am now!

story time!

* * *

A week later everything was ready. Mizuki had changed into the castle attire that she was wearing when she first came to the past and was all packed, so was Akio, Ryuu didn't have that much to pack in the first place, Yuusou made Akio promise to come back for him in time for the wedding. Everything was back to how it should be. Even Ryuu didn't mind Akio, seeing how Mizuki was happy with him. Now they had just materialized into the castle. There was a flash of light blonde hair and blue-green eyes and the flash glomped Mizuki.

"Mizu-chaaan!!! Omigod we all were so worried about you!!!" the girl said, "Why didn't you send a message or anything!?!?!?"

"Hana! Leave poor Mizuki alone, I think she might be suffocating," a girl with dark blue hair said, she looked to be around 20. Hana relunctantly released Mizuki from the choke hold, erm, I mean hug. Mizuki looked at the two girls and smiled.

"Hi guys, Sorry Hana, life was crazy, you know?" Mizuki said then turned to the older girl, "How have things been since I've been gone, Fumi-chan?"

"Not well I'm afraid, the Queen of Ryuu's kingdom is here, thats why your Mother and Father haven't greeted you yet," she said adjusting her voice a bit, "They were wondering not only why thier eldest son hadn't sent them any message and why the wedding hadn't taken place yet, they're threatening to call off the truce."

"What?! can they do that???" Mizuki asked, the truce had been in place even before the engagement had been, the marriage proposal had only been in effect to link the two kindoms by blood.

"Apparently the answer is yes."

"Where are the other Senshi? this is an outrage, they can't just come here and try to call off the truce!"

"Mizuki calm down, your Father and Mother are trying to talk reason into them, it'll all be okay." Fumi sighed, Mizuki was often subject to rash ideas, more so than Hana.

"Okay, I'll leave this to them for now then, but where are the other girls?" Mizuki asked then turned to Akio and offering her hand out, which he gladly took, then turned back to Fumi, "I want them to meet Akio."

"Oooo! you brought a guy back!?" Hana asked, instantly by his side, "Ooo, he's a hottie!"

Ignoring Hana, Fumi answered, "Really Mizuki? do you have to ask?"

"Are they in the gardens?" Fumi winked.

"Bingo!"

Mizuki smiled, some things would never change! "Come on Akio!" she said tugging on his hand lightly for him to follow. Smiling, he obliged. After a little bit they were walking down the hallway alone.

"Interesting people, Hana and Fumi, are they senshi?"

"Yes, their also my cousins," Mizuki said with a smile, "You would not believe the trouble we got into as kids, Minako had trouble when Hana hit the terrible two's" she smiled again, "Or so I've been told, believe it of not Hana's actually older than me!"

"I must say, I do not believe it," Akio said with a laugh.

"Well believe it, she'll be turning 19 in a few monthes!" Mizuki said, "Fumi's also 18, they were born 2 days apart, surprising isn't it?"

"yeah, it is, I thought she was twenty!" Akio said, "And they're so different!"

"My theory is that one was born on a harvest full moon and the other on a normal full moon," Mizuki said with a laugh, "That and they're Gemini, but instead of twins in one body their just two different personalitys."

"Hmm, were you born on a Blue Moon?"

"How did you know?" Mizuki said with a touch of sarcasm, "But yeah actually, thats where I got the name from."

"So who exactly are we meeting?"

"Um, I would call them my other cousins but they aren't, they're the other senshi, we all grew up together, so we're all pretty close," Mizuki said fondly as she thought of them.

"Sounds like you really missed them." He said with a smile, she looked back at him.

"Yeah, I did, but even so I'm happy I left, I got to have a taste of the real world."

"Oh really, thats the only reason?" Akio asking teasingly, "Aren't you happy you met me?"

"Of course I am Akio, I thought that was an unspoken fact." She said smiling then walks a bit faster, "We're almost at the gardens, be careful, some of the girls get a bit excited over guys..."

"Oh, I doubt that any will catch my eye, and I have good reflexes."

"You'd be surprised, I'm actually not the prettiest of the group."

"Of course your not!" Akio said then snickered at her expression, "You most deffitantly not the prettiest, that would be an insult to your beauty, your gorgeous, i'd even go as far as to say etheral."

"Jeez Akio, why do you make me worry like that?" Mizuki said, "It's just plain mean!"

"Oh, but you love me anyway right?"

"Maybe I do maybe I don't," She said then turned away from him jokingly.

"Oh really?" he said coming up behind her while they were still walking and picking her up bridal style, "What would I have to do to get you to forgive me?"

"Hmmmm, that depends," she said with a thoughtful look, "Maybe putting me down before we get to the other girls might be an idea."

"Oh, but maybe I don't want to," He said with a mischeivious smile. She smiled back.

"Yeah, but it's still a good idea," he put her down with a reluctant sigh. She took his hand again and lead him through an archway, next to a fountain was a table and umbrella was a group of 10 girls. One looked up and squealed.

"Mizuki!!! your back!!" She said running over to hug her.

"Nice to be back, Kazue," the dark haired girl smiled. Soon enough all of the girls were surounding her and Akio leaned up against a tree as Mizuki greeted each one in turn. she forced her way through the crowd and the clumped into little groups and watched as she walke dup to Akio and took his hand in hers.

"Girls, this is Akio," She said with a smile. Akio smiled and nodded, Mizuki let go of his hand and walked to one side of the group.

"This is Kiyoko, Sailor Mars Light," Mizuki said with a smile at her friend.

"This is Maiko, Sailor Jupiter's Dance," Mizuki said as the older girl gave her a fond hair ruffle.

"And this is Rie, Sailor Haumea," she said as the girl smoothed out the previously ruffled hair.

"This is Hikari, Sailor Saturn's love."

"And these are the twins, Manami and Ranko, respectively, Sailor Uranus shine and Sailor Deep Neptune," Mizuki said motioning to two girls that looked almost exactly alike but couldn't be more different.

"This would be Kazue, Sailor Pluto's kiss," The girl blew a kiss in Akio's direction and got glared at by Mizuki. Kazue didn't seem to notice.

"Moving on, this is Naomi, Sailor Ceres," Naomi hugged Mizuki and fondly looked at her with a smile afterwards.

"Shizuka, Sailor Makemake," the girl just nodded, clearly shy.

"And last in the line but not least in the bit, Teruko, Sailor Eris." she smiled and gave Mizuki a huge smile. Mizuki smiled at them all

"And with Hana and Fumi, we are the second generation Sailor Senshi," Mizuki said proudly, "Chibiusa usually doesn't fight."

Akio smiled one more time, it was the kind of smile that would make any girl's heart melt. Then two girls were upon him. Kazue was latched to his arm and Ranko was questioning him on who exactly he was and what his relation to Mizuki was. Then Ranko just kept going.

"If you've acted inapproprietly in anyway I will find out! If you've tainted our little Mi-chan I will have your balls!" It was obvious that Ranko was most like Haruka. Mizuki blushed a redish pink and pryed Kazue off of her fiancee, then stepped infront of Ranko's accusing finger.

"Ran-chan, we haven't done anything like that, I promise!" She said, almost stumbling over her words, Ranko had a tendancy to over react _just_ a bit. Ranko nodded to signify she had heard Mizuki, then glared over Mizuki's head at Akio.

"Mark my words, Akio, if you are anything but a gentleman to her I will know!"

"I understand Ranko-san," Akio said to appease her. Mizuki sighed, some things never change, Ranko's feirce loyalty and protectiveness was one of them. Mizuki decided it was safe enough to step away for a bit. A young man ran into the garden and stooped below her.

"Princess Celestra!" he said and waited for her reply.

"Kale, you've known me for 5 years, call me Mizuki."

"Princess, the King and Queen request your presense for diplomacy," he said standing up. Mizuki sighed, then looked at Akio.

"I guess I have to go now, I'm sure one of these girls could show you around while I'm gone," Mizuki said then looked at Maiko, "Maiko...?"

"Sure thing, Mizuki," she gave Mizuki a thumbs up. Mizuki smiled in thanks then followed Kale through the castle. Outside the doors to where her parents were and, she assumes, Queen Kakyuu. Kale took her tiara from a box and put it on her head the scowled at her expression.

"Princess, a lady of nobility must always remain calm and reserved," he said in reprimand, "Straighted your back and hold your head high!"

Mizuki sighed but did so, she smoothed out her face carefully the oppened the double doors before her, She curtsied before her mother and father, as she had been trained and instructed to do when in the presense of other nobles, and also to Queen Kakyuu.

"I came as soon as I received notice, what am I required for?" she said, her face not betraying her annoyance at the formal and curt response.

"Be seated, my daughter," Seiya said, also in a similar guise. Mizuki nodded and sat to her fathers left.

"I do not understand why you are involving your daughter in these matters." Kakyuu said.

"With respect, Queen Kakyuu, she has her place in these matters, now do tell us your," Serenity looked for the right word, "Requirements for the truce."

"My Requirement is quite simple, Either your daughter here marries the Crown prince Ryuu or the truce is off." Mizuki again betrayed no emotion, but she cried out inside. Though Akio was eldest, he was not the crown prince, and he couldn't be either, that was up to the parents which son was the crown prince, at least on their planet it was. And once the decision is made it is Final.

"Mizuki?" Seiya asked his daughter, "This is your decision Mizuki, we will not base a decision without your voice being heard."

Mizuki took a deep breath.

"I agree to the requirements given," she said, her voice steady until the end. What choice did she have? If she didn't agree thousands would die in the resulting war. Seiya was taken aback by her decision, he knew from his memory that she didn't love Ryuu, and that Akio had proposed. She was sacrificing herself for her country, just as a true queen would. When had his little girl grown up? He couldn't counter her decision though, it was hers to make.

"The Requirements will be met."

"I want the wedding in no less than a month," Queen Kakyuu insisted. Mizuki was given leave and she walked calmly out. Kale was standing a bit down the hall and rushed to meet her quickly retreating form. She turned, the tears streaming freely down her face. She handed him the crown.

"If you don't mind Kale, I need to be alone," Mizuki said, "Please take this to my room."

"Of course, M'lady," Kale said, not questioning her tears and quickly left. Then she ran.

* * *

sorry if its a bit late, the days seem to like to meld together.

The rest of the second generation senshi!! gotta love Ranko! Kazue doesn't really take after her mother if ya hadn't noticed, lol

i am so sorry, but the story can't be over yet, i want to interpret a few more things in! so sorry if you were expecting a happy ending in this chapter ^-^'

do not worry! Mizuki will always be with Akio, no matter what, that is what this story is about!!

laters

~luna-chan


	16. Ch16 Silverbell vines and kitten's fur!

chapter 16!

Wow, still updating, thought it was a lost cause for awhile there, with everything that was going on in my life.

not that things are much better now but i'm still updating!!

story time!

* * *

Mizuki ran through her rooms and out the secret door, only she, her parents, her cousins, and Maiko knew where it was, it looked just like the walls. Outside the door was her garden, filled with silver and light blue flowers. The Silverbell vines were concerned for her, unlike most of the flowers they were somewhat sentient, but they couldn't talk, all they could do was flock to her as she cried, the soft tinkling of their blooms was relaxing and soothing, not that it helped her any. She cried for a while, her tears slowed and she eventually stopped, but she stayed in her garden anyway, murmuring to the flowers untill the fountain started up, the moon had risen already? then she noticed Akio walking down the path towards her, she hadn't even heard the door open and shut. She scooted over as he came to sit next to her, then leaned against him as he put his arms around her, she sighed. This would be the last time that she'd be able to do this, she regreted that. She knew that the choice she made was the right one for her people, but not for her. Not in the least.

"Maiko showed me how to get here, Kale told her you had ran off crying."

"Kale should learn to mind his own damn bussiness," Mizuki said, but Akio just laughed.

"Ah yes, you are cursed with people who care about you, Seiya told us everything that happened, he said you needed me now more than ever."

"Damn Dad should mind his own as well," Mizuki sighed, "Worst part is I can't be mad at him, he's right."

The tears started again, Mizuki was amazed she wasn't dehydrated already.

"Shh, it's ok Mizuki, I undestand," He lifted her face towards his and gentally kissed a tear that rolled down her cheak, "You had to do it, it wasn't for you alone but for your kingdom."

"b-but," Mizuki couldn't get any thought out before Akio put his finger against her lips, stoping her from talking.

"No buts, I don't want to say I'm proud of you, because thats something a father would say," he said, "But I am, Mizuki, you always put others before yourself, thats what seals my heart to yours everytime. Not that you're beautiful beyond all compare. Not that your always willing to help with anything you can. Not even the fact that even though you live in a place like this" he motions towards the palace, "And are not self absorbed or anything like that, it's the fact that you are willing to give your self for the greater good. That's what will bring every guy near you, thats why they flock to you, be cause they sense your a kind soul. If there's such thing as a soul mate, your mine."

"Akio, don't you see?" Mizuki said quietly, "My decision made it so I can't be with you, ever."

Akio gave a small, sad smile, "I know Mi-chan, I know, but it was the right choice to make, even if it means I'll never be able to be with you permenantly."

She began to take of the ring Akio had given her but he took her hands in his.

"Don't, keep it please, I'm happy for the time I have been able to spend with you and I don't intend on taking that ring back."

"I love you Akio, please don't forget that," she said quietly.

"I love you too, Mizuki, don't ever think I'll ever love another, because I won't," he gave another small smile, "I'll always belong to you."

She started to sob again, and this time Akio just held her. A few tears of his own fell as well. This was the last night they had together, then that was it.

*************************

"Miiiiiii-chaaaaan!!!!!" Mizuki blinked groggily, she must be imagining this, there was no way the owner of that voice was in the palace. She rolled back over onto her side.

"Mi-chaan! get up, I brought everything with me!!!!" Mizuki pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"Sleeeep" she muttered.

"Mi-chaaaaan!" the voice whined. She sat up.

"What!?!?!?" she said loudly, then looked at the person. She didn't believe it.

"Yuusou?" she said, stopping to rub her eyes then looking at him again, "What ARE you doing here?"

"Well, you see, without you or Akio, my life was terribly boring and lonely, so I went to the queen and asked her to send me to where you two were!"

"Ah, so we were your entertainment?"

"Oh, You know i didn't mean it that way Mizu-chan!"

"Okay, you said you brought everything with you, meaning...?" Mizuki was confused, she looked at her clock. 7:03 AM. Ugh, NOT a morning person doesn't even begin to cover it.

"I brought both the closets with me, your maid is putting clothes on racks in your extra closet, I must say you have a lot of un-used room. We'll have to fix that." He gave a smile. Mizuki sighed, then got out of bed. As soon as she stood a Maid came up and wrapped a robe around her. The door opened and twelve girls rushed in.

"Mizuki!" Hana said loudly, "What are you doing??? we have to get ready for the ball! why are you still in your night clothes!?!?!"

"What are you talking about Hana?" Mizuki said with a yawn, "It's not even 8 am yet."

"Mizuki, I guess your clock is very slow, look at that one!" Hana pointed at the clock on the wall. 4:17 PM. How do we know it's PM? because it deffitantly wasn't AM.

"What!?!?" Mizuki gaped.

"Mizuki, you have to get ready!"

"Since when was there a ball!?" Mizuki said, eyes wide. She was never told of one.

"It's to celebrate your engagement, Mizuki," Shizuka said quietly.

"Have you and Akio already started planning!? And you didn't come to get me!" Yuusou whined/said. Mizuki sighed.

"No Yuu-kun, i'm no longer engaged to Akio, this is an arranged royal marriage."

The girls looked at him. He looked shocked, but you had to admit he was cute.

"Who's this?" Kazue said, instantly putting on a flirty look. Mizuki rolled her eyes.

"Don't Kazue, he's gay." Mizuki said rushing to her closet then looking through it. Why was she so unprepared??? She didn't even have anything decent to wear to a ball! At least the others were pretty unprepared as well, but she took little comfort.

"Excuse me, Mizuki, why are you going to that pitiful selection of dresses?" Yuusou asked, almost offended.

"Well, I do have a ball to get ready for!" Yuusou shook his head then grabbed her hand, dragging her towards a pair of double doors.

"I do mean i brought everything, you haven't even seen the closet that was at my house! I have a whole line of evening gowns and ball room dresses."

"He's a Designer??" Shizuka said, uncharacteristicallyout going. Yuusou stopped for a moment, looking into the girl's soft golden green eyes. He felt that she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. He snapped himself out of it.

"Yep, the one and only Yuusou Akanebara!" he said then continued to drag Mizuki too the closet. The girls followed close behind. Yuusou opened the doors, Mizuki thought she knew what to expect. She didn't. Then Yuusou started to lead them through the closet.

"This room here is the casual clothing, if we go through this door here there's a punk/chick rocker/pop singer theme, then this door it the cute peppy and flirty clothing, good spring line." All the girls were amazed. The clothing was not only fabulous, but was their sizes! Shizuka almost broke out into a little dance. She loved clothes and designing them!

"And This is where we will be working today girls! Me and my assistants will be doing you up for tonight's ball!"

From a speaker in the ceiling some pop music began to play in the back round. Mizuki looked around at the racks, but nothing seemed to catch her eye, in about 30 minutes everybody had a dress besides her, Kikyo had found a vaguely roman based Firey red dress, Fumi had a Blue princess cut gown, and Hana had a gold and hot pink dress with plenty on the frills! Maiko had found a light green dress that complimented her strong but feminine build, and Rie had a dark forest green dress that brought out her eyes, and Hikari had found an almost black strapless purple gown. Manami and Ranko were wearing two dresses that had a sash the color of the others dress and Kazue had found a flirty cocktail dress. Naomi was in a floor length tan gown that shimmered in the light and Shizuka was in an emerald dress with real emeralds embroidered into the bodice. Teruko was in a gray and red number with loose transparent sleeves. Every one had found something and had moved onto hair and make-up. Yuusou walked up to Mizuki with a dry cleaning bag in hand.

"This was never on the rack, I've been waiting for some one who would be best for this dress," He said then unzipped the front. It was a beautiful dress, very wispy. the silvery white gauzy fabric that made up the wispy layers was soft as a kitten's fur. But the bodice caught her attention, it's like this dress was made for her. The pale blue material was embroidered with Silverbell vines winding and crossing each other and at the top-middle was a silver pendant with a blue crescent moon. Mizuki ran her hand over it.

"It's beautiful Yuusou, I love it."

"Really? I added the pendant after I met you and have been waiting for a chance to give it too you, so here you are!" Yuusou gave a huge smile. Mizuki tentively smiled back but her heart tugged, She wished it was Akio who she'd dance the first dance with, but it wouldn't be, and she knew it. Yuusou handed the dress to her, "Now go on Mizuki! get changed, we are on a time limit here!!! Chop-Chop!" Mizuki laughed then went to get changed. Shortly before the ball started, they were all ready.

* * *

So sorry for stopping! but i'll do the ball as a whole chapter to it's self! i want to add many detail to it!!!

i love mizuki's dress, i just had to go into specifics!

I will most likely sooner or later post pictures of the other 2nd gen senshi in their sailor fuku as well as their ball gowns! but so far i've posted some images, check them out, my user name is koolkitty926!

anyway!

Laters!

~Luna-chan


	17. Chapter 17 A Lovely Flower

Hello~!

wow its been a long time, i'm so sorry ^^

i just got... very busy, and i've been having to work out my life, its not nearly as exciting as it sounds though

well on with the show

Storytime

* * *

Mizuki's mind was in a numbed fog as the party went by, people who had vaguely known her since she was a baby wishing her a happy marriage, some commenting on what a sacrifice she was making, her cousins not understanding. Maybe... maybe the real reason Mizuki and her cousins were not allowed outside into the city was to prevent these things from happening. Mizuki thought maybe that would have been better, if it had never happened. Her and Chibiusa would still hate each other, and she never would have known Akio, but it might save her this heart ache. The first dance sounded, a rose waltz, and Mizuki felt a particularly painful jab. It was her favorite, and it was like rubbing salt in the wound.

She missed Akio, his calm assertiveness, his strong arms and chest, even though it was like hugging a plank of wood. She missed the honest love that she saw in his eyes every time he looked at her. She never had that with Ryuu. Yes, they loved each other, but it wasn't a lover's love. At least not on her side. Hazily, she heard her name a few times but though the party was lovely, she didn't want it. She'd much rather it be a celebration for her and her Akio. Slowly, she pulled away from Ryuu.

"Sorry," she said quietly when he gave her a tender, questioning look, "I just need some air," she continued with a half-hearted smile, hoping he would just understand, she knew that they had hardly seen each other since returning to their present time, but he surely remembered everything, right? He would understand that she wanted to be alone. The thought comforted her, there were worse people she could be having to marry, aside from the personality flip in the past, Ryuu had always been her stable, dependable friend. He let her go with a worried smile that always was followed with, 'Do you want to talk about it?', but Mizuki shook her head before he could ask.

Walking out into the garden and up to her willow tree, Mizuki looked up at the round full moon, the second one in that same month, that blue moon she was named for. She used to find it weird, when she was a child, that the blue moon wasn't really blue, but just a normal moon. Hearing footsteps she turned, sighing when she saw Ryuu.

"Ryuu... I don't want to talk to you right now," she said as he walked closer, noticing a familiar but startling gleam in his eyes, noticing after a second that this was not the real Ryuu. He was not in the sleek, well-fitted suit that pleasingly contrasted with her own gauzy dress.

"Who are you?" she asked, reaching for her pin but it was yanked from her dress and thrown too the side before she even had the chance to become a threat.

"No one of consequence, whats the matter, Dearest Princess, you aren't afraid of me are you?" he asked pinning her to the smooth bark of the willow, "How delicious. You found me out this time, how disappointing," he said in a deeper voice than Ryuu owned, his features changing to a silvery haired man with violet eyes, his jaw strong and his features smooth and akin to perfect, "I must admit, it was fun being a red head for awhile."

"You aren't Ryuu... Who are you, who sent you?" Mizuki said coldly, keeping a strong front. She was beginning to regret moving so far into the garden, this man obviously wouldn't let her scream and from their place, they couldn't be seen from the castle.

"I am Oleander, since you keep asking, and my lovely mistress sent me to grab you, can't have that lovely royal wedding of yours happening, now, that would mess so many things up," he purred huskily, "do you know what Oleander is? Its extremely poisonous, fatal even, it affects the heart itself, oh I am very pleased Cassava will let me have you, you are quite a lovely flower yourself."

"You talk too much, let me go," Mizuki growled through gritted teeth feeling her body starting to become unresponsive to her comands, her eyes beginning to haze.

"I'm afraid doing so would probably make you fall over, Princess, and I wouldn't want you roughed up before I have a chance to do it properly, because you see, I have paralyzed you," he told her in a husky whisper, giving her neck a light suggestive kiss, "In a minute you won't be able to move or talk or possibly even see, sad, isn't it? I always hate when my partners are unresponsive, hopefully if I touch you in small doses you'll gain a weak immunity to it." He chuckled lightly when he saw her hazy eyes, picking her up effortlessly, "Alas, now is neither the time nor the place for an intimate excursion, shall we go? Right, you won't be answering. Don't worry."

No, why would I worry? It's not like I'm being kidnapped by a horny enemy, Mizuki wanted to scream at him, being able to see the hazy colors around her and the voice of the man echoing in her head

"I'm an excellent lover if I do say so myself."

Great, so I'm being kidnapped by a horny EGOCENTRIC enemy.

"I'll keep in mind your innocence, go slow, be gentle with your soft supple skin."

Who also has no qualms about discussing what he'll do to me.

"You may even grow content with the situation. It is not uncommon."

Mizuki couldn't stand it. Having to hold her tongue was one thing, not being able to speak was entirely different. And she didn't like it. She didn't... Like what? What did she not like? She couldn't remember. This man was strong and carrying her... was he saving her? Was she in danger?

"Temporary memory loss is not uncommon, by the way, but don't worry, sometimes its best to forget, Dearest Princess,"

Princess? Was she a princess? Dearest? Was that phrase a pet name? Was this man her lover? Memory loss... was she attacked? What was her name? Moon... something to do with the moon?

"You may be cold for a bit, but I promise I'll warm you up as soon as I can, passing over long distances with my power can be odd for people, you'll get used to it though, we'll have to move around often if I want to protect you."

Protect? He was protecting her? Who was he? She couldn't remember. That confused her. Were they on the run? Who was chasing them? She didn't understand, but she couldn't seem to ask. Then she was cold, then normal again. She heard water? Then she heard a voice, a new one, a woman's.

"Oleander, you've brought her, perfect, at long last you have her. Mizuki, can you hear me?" Mizuki? was that her name?

"Set her down gently, Oleander, she'll be your wife soon enough," the woman's voice continued, rich and smooth, making Mizuki feel welcome, safe.

She vaguely felt herself being set down and cloth slipping on her body and what ever she had been wearing was slipped off and replaced with clothing that felt like flower petals.

"She's so light, Cassava, the color is perfect for her, you are a wonder."

That was the same voice as the man who carried her, Oleander?

"It suits her perfectly, our newest flower, Mizuki, my soon to be sister, can you hear me? Can you move?" Mizuki tried to look towards the woman, being able to slowly move her head. All her movements were slow. Was this normal? Her vision, slowly crept towards clarity, the haze only at the outer most corners of her vision as she took in the golden brown woman before her, exotic green eyes staring back at her. They were sisters? No, the woman said soon to be. And did she say something about being Oleander's betrothed? Mizuki slowly sat up with the help of the woman, looking around and seeing a man looking down at her with a soft smile, his silvery tresses framing his handsome features and bringing out his lovely, hypnotizing eyes. Who...?

"Oleander, have you checked in with your comrades? Our other brothers and sisters? You should spread the word that your princess has come, this is happy news!" The woman, Cassava? She told him, this was Oleander? She was his princess? That explained the warm smile.

"I'm afraid that I find myself reluctant to leave her alone, such precious time with her, helping her remember her past, her kidnapping, reintroducing her," he said giving her a look of chaste desire, like all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms, protect her. He was talking to Cassava, but he never broke eye contact with Mizuki.

"I will take care of her, and leave you to answer her questions, my brother, I understand how important this time is," Cassava said, gently guiding Mizuki towards a vanity, "Give me some time with my dear sister, go spread the word."

Mizuki sullenly watched Oleander leave, kidnapped? His soon to be wife? she felt her hair being relieved from what ever hairstyle it was in before and the lovely fae-like woman bushing her hair, "Such long thick hair, I've always been so envious of your lovely midnight colored hair."

"Cassava, Oleander said something about my kidnapping... what... happened...?" she asked slowly, having to think hard about what she wanted to ask.

"Mizuki, oh, it was terrible, you were in the garden, and they just took you! Everyone was so worried we looked everywhere, we hoped that you had just wandered away and fallen asleep, but it wasn't so," Cassava said sadly, her eyes looked heartbroken as she spoke, "Oleander, was beside himself, he looked for months, he hardly ate, we all were heartbroken at your loss, we forgot what it was like before we found you the first time, we forgot how Oleander used to be. You really do make him shine, Mizuki."

"The garden... I think... a Willow tree?" Mizuki asked as she looked back at the mirror, seeing Cassava rolling half of her hair into a bun and placing a flowered pin into it.

"Yes, Mizuki, you loved the Willow tree, Oleander carved your names into it when you agreed to marry him, do you truly not remember?" Cassava asked staring into Mizuki's wide blue eyes, the silver flowers on the pin making her black hair sparkle... she vaguely remembered them... the bell like shape of the blooms.

"... Silverbell Vines?" she asked, gently touching the intricate pin, running her finger against the cascade of the jeweled flowers.

"Of course, they're your favorite, they'll be your name when the ceremony is over and we adopt you, don't you remember?" Cassava asked her touching her shoulder kindly so Mizuki looked at her directly.

"R-right... of course... how could I forget something so important?" Mizuki asked before Cassava pulled her into an embrace, her earthy scent washing over her and again making her feel safe. Mizuki felt terrible, she had caused these people so much worry, she had caused Oleander so much worry, and yet she couldn't seem to remember any of them.

"Oh, my sister, it's not your fault, those barbaric people must have filled you with all sorts of false memories, or tried to brain wash you, they don't understand how delicate flowers can be, you should sleep, there will be plenty of time for you to reunite with everyone tomorrow," she said taking the pin holding Mizuki's hair partially up out, letting it fall back with the rest of her hair, "I'm sorry to have made you up just to take it out, I just wanted to see you again, the barbaric kidnappers had your hair in such an odd style, I hardly recognized you, along with the clothes."

"Okay, it's fine, I suppose that I would feel the same if you went missing, wouldn't I?" Mizuki asked with a sincere smile as she assumed her and Cassava were close, why else would she be the first one she met again? Cassava gave a beautiful smile in return, helping her out of the lovely silver and pale blue green dress, laying it over the chair and taking Mizuki's hands.

"Of course you would, we are, after all, going to be sisters," she said, pulling her to the bed in the room and pulling back the blankets for her, "I can't wait to call you Silverbell and for it to be your name, Mizuki is lovely but its not fitting of a flower like you."

Mizuki smiled, assuming it was all normal, crawling into the soft silky bed, "I can't either, Cassava, I want to learn more about you all... My... Family. I want to remember you, and if I can't, I suppose I'll just have to make new memories."

Cassava smiled, everything was working so well, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders, "Of course you will. I will see you in the morning, Dear Sister, sleep well, it is late."

"Okay, Cassava," Mizuki said, actually finding herself very tired, like she had had a very long day indeed, the sound of water trickling lulling her into another haze, but this one was warmer, and comforting, "Goodnight, Sister..."

"Goodnight, Silverbell, my sister."

* * *

Oh wow, there's a twist!

no, Mizuki! Why are you falling for Cassava's lies that weave the truth with lies?

well thats cause of the sexy Nerium Oleander, and the memory drug he gave her... fun stuff

lol yes these are the bad guys. they are named after poisonous plants...

hehe if anyone has any plant/flower character ideas please tell me, they're supposed to be a rather large clan so the more the better and hopefully i'll be able to get your characters in!

Laters!

~Morei

(yes I have changed my pen name)


	18. Chapter 18 Cooperating

Hello~!

oh wow this has become interesting!

I just cant believe it took me this long to get around to it sooooorry!

anyway to my lovely royal boys.

* * *

Akio studied the hustle and bustle around him, frantically trying to get an answer that no one would give him. No one even paid him any mind. All he could gather was that no one could find Mizuki. That she had went to the garden and never returned. That was when he spotted a frantic Ryuu, talking to Seiya and some of the palace soldiers.

"Ryuu, Seiya, what's going on?" Akio asked running over to them, hoping to finally get some answers.

"And who exactly are you?" Ryuu asked looking at him confused. Akio couldn't believe this guy. Yes, maybe Akio had won Mizuki's heart but for him to go this far-!

"Stop kidding around, where is she, what's going on?" Akio asked with narrowed eyes.

"Whoever you are, you have no need to worry. The Princess is currently being looked for and it is not a civilian matter."

Civilian? What the hell?

"Ryuu... do you not recognize Akio?" Seiya asked, looking at Ryuu oddly. It had been 2 decades for Seiya, but probably only two weeks for Ryuu. And Ryuu killed Akio, how could he not remember? What was going on?

"Is he a new palace guard or something? No, I don't know who he is," Ryuu replied looking at Akio like examining a flower, a simple glance over. Seiya went to speak again but Akio cut him off.

"You killed me, how the hell do you not remember me!" he growled out, "You made Mizuki cry a few times, and each time she came to me. How can you not remember me?"

"Seiya, why was this brute allowed in the palace? Perhaps the psychiatric ward would be more accommodating for him, and to think he feels he has the right to call Mizuki by her given name," Ryuu said, completely ignoring Akio and looking to Seiya for an answer. Seiya was speechless.

"Ryuu, you met him when you went back with Mizuki," Seiya said lightly, stepping in front of Akio, who looked like he was going to punch Ryuu.

"I never went back, Seiya, what are you talking about? I just got back to this planet last week with my Mother."

Akio couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ryuu had never been in the past? Then who was the one who was there?

"But you were there, Ryuu, I remember," Seiya said, his face painted in confusion. Akio felt comforted that he wasn't the only one put off by this.

"Seiya, I haven't been here since last year, surely you should know this," Ryuu replied, which caused Seiya and Akio to share a look.

"Fine, we'll deal with this later... Seiya, what's going on?" Akio continued. He just wanted to talk to Mizuki, that's all, but as far as he had gathered no one could find her.

"She's been kidnapped, we think, there's no solid evidence besides her brooch which was found in the garden when Ryuu went out to look for her." Seiya replied much to the confusion of Ryuu.

"Seiya-! Why are you telling it all to this man?" He asked with a surprised tinge to his voice.

"Ryuu, you don't know him, but, he is extremely close to my daughter, he deserves to know, and he could probably be a tremendous help to us. He is a skillful swordsman and experienced in battle. I will explain more to you later but between the two of you," Seiya said, pushing them towards the gardens, "You two together are the best hope we have to finding my daughter. Cooperate for her sake. Go look for anything that could help us."

Akio sighed, but knew better than to contradict his ruler, moving into the garden. After a few minutes of silence Akio sighed.

"Where did you find her brooch?" He asked, half expecting the prince to throw some edged retort back at him.

"Near her willow tree." Ryuu replied curtly, walking towards the slight hill that the tree was, pointing to the side.

"That's where it was?" A nod was the only response.

"Okay. So we'll assume her attacker threw it?" Akio murmured, more to himself, circling the tree before stooping down.

"Who exactly are you, _Akio_, how do you know my Fiancé?" Ryuu asked, moving around the tree to watch Akio pick up and study a white bloom with red tinges.

"You don't need to say my name so suspiciously. As Seiya said earlier, we met in the past and I am close to her," Akio replied studying the flower. It was neither native to the area nor in any of the castle gardens. Akio then noticed a rock. Picking it up he looked at it as well.

"Close how? You do understand me and her will be married soon, I have the right to know."

"Well that does not matter, whether you will be married to her or not. She is not marrying you by her own choice, nor does she love you, so you really do not have any business inquiring about the details of our closeness. This is odd..." Akio muttered feeling the edges of the rock, sheer and sharp unlike the usual garden pebbles.

"How dare you say things like that!" Ryuu hollered grabbing a hold of Akio's collar, "You have no right or business in this matter or with my soon to be wife!"

"You mean the one of whom I love and agreed to marry me? Who still wears the ring I gave her? The one who sat in her personal garden with me holding her as she cried herself to sleep when she had to agree to marry you, again? The one who we should be looking for instead of wasting precious time arguing like this!" Akio growled drawing himself to his full height and yanking Ryuu's hand off his collar, "Get your head out of the game, you already won. What we need to do is find her before it's too late."

Ryuu looked at the man dumbfounded. He wasn't sure how to retaliate against that. This man said he won, by the marriage, but he was still frantic to find Mizuki, Ryuu could feel it. He narrowed his eyes slightly then looked at the rock and flower.

"What's so special about those?" he asked in a scoff.

"They aren't from around here. My guess is that the abductor dropped them or brought them here. Other than that I don't know much, they'll have to be analysed by someone else," he replied picking them up again. Ryuu plucked the flower from his hands.

"_Nerium Oleander,_" Ryuu said absently, "Now that is odd, they don't grow anywhere near here, and due to their toxicity, I don't think the palace would have any on the grounds..."

"You know plants," Akio stated, he hadn't expected this guy to be useful.

"I have a lot of time to read," he scoffed again setting the flower on the stone bench, "... And I enjoy nature, a lot. Let me see that rock." After a few minutes of examination Ryuu stated that he knew where it was from.

"It's an old mountain range, about a 2 week journey from here. I'd say that's a good place to start, we need to leave soon."

"2 _weeks_! Mizuki may not have that much time!" Akio growled out, grabbing at his own blonde hair.

"Maybe, but it's all we have to work with. We need to get supplies in order, a day of rest, then we'll leave," Ryuu countered, "I don't like it either but it's all we have to work with, and we want to be prepared." Akio growled lightly again, he didn't like that this guy was making sense, it just didn't seem right. This kid was going to be marrying the love of his life and yet he had to listen to him. All because he was making sense.

"Fine."

Mizuki awoke to a gentle caress against her hair, a cool hand that every now and again would trace over her face, feeling its contours, running their gloved thumb along her cheek, her lips, her jaw. She didn't want to open her eyes and disrupt the moment as the minutes ticked by. She heard a light chuckle.

"I know you are awake Mizuki, it's okay to open your eyes," Oleander's voice said to her. Mizuki smiled, but her eyes stayed lightly shut.

"But you might stop, or leave again," she said. Oleander smirked lightly; he had her hooked so easily. This was the first woman Cassava had allowed him to keep for himself, and he was happy he took the offer.

"Never again, my dear princess, that didn't end so well last time," he murmured to her, pressing his lips to her temple tenderly. Mizuki opened her eyes lightly, looking at him in the soft morning light. Oleander pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, Mizuki looked at the red violet eyes, an uneasy feeling coming over her, though she couldn't place it. Oleander smiled sweetly.

"Is anything the matter? You looked a little spooked," He murmured, taking off his glove and touching her jaw lightly. He knew it would be wearing off soon, but usually most were fine till midday. Mizuki blinked a little, shaking her head lightly.

"It's… it's nothing, Oleander, I just… Nothing, it must be a side effect, that's all," She murmured as the ill feelings washed away with his touch. She was just over reacting, that's all…

"Side effect? Right, don't worry, my love, you are safe and sound now, I'm here and I won't leave you alone," he said, pulling her closer. He needed to be careful, but, as long as she thought everything was a side effect, it would make things a lot easier for him. Mizuki rest her head on his chest with a light sigh of contentment as Oleander pulled on his glove again.

"Oleander, why are you wearing gloves? It's plenty warm in here…" Mizuki murmured against the soft silky surface of his shirt, peeking up at him.

"It's a flower thing, Mizuki, when you go through the ceremony later you'll understand. Sometimes, the flower one chooses has different properties, mine happens to be a bit poisonous, it's okay in small doses, and you used to have a fairly strong resistance to it, but after being away for so long I don't want to risk hurting you, is all." He said, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her soft pink lips. Mizuki nodded lightly when he pulled away, "Later? As in today?"

"Yes, my dear, you were actually supposed to be bound to me the day after you were taken from me, I know its short notice, but the other women will help you get ready for it," Oleander said sitting up with her, "You don't mind do you?"

"No, no, of course not, this is what's supposed to happen right?" Mizuki asked, taking him at his word.

"Of course, by the end of today we will be married, finally, Mizuki, my love, my Silverbell…" he murmured to her happily, stroking her cheek charmingly. Mizuki placed her hand over his, leaning her head into the combined hands. A feeling washed over her, on the very edge of hazy, like this had happened before, with someone she loved, and that it had been a sad memory. She took this as a good sign, she was remembering him.

Oleander smiled, running his thumb over her smooth, porcelain skin, the pale color of creamy alabaster. She was a perfect flower, so beautiful, so delicate, just like princesses were supposed to be. They always made the best new comers, they always adapted well into the community.

"Here, I'm actually supposed to be in here helping you get dressed, Cassava will be upset but I couldn't bring myself to wake you up, you were so peaceful," he murmured to her, helping her out of bed and holding the dress up to her.

"Right, of course…"

* * *

holy crap, i am beginning to LOVE Oleander

but seeing as he's kinda like my latest boyfriend, minus the creepy bits, thats to be expected.

Pleas, Read and Review

laters

~Morei


End file.
